The Fall of Grey
by rose.delicate
Summary: Christian Grey is the master of his universe. He is in control of all aspects of his life. But when a serial murderer begins targeting those close to him, everything begins to unravel. Can he keep his new-found love Anastasia safe? Or will he succumb to his nature? Set during the events of Book 1. Includes characters from TVs The Fall but with new backstories and twists.
1. Chapter 1

Christian Grey was stressed. It was early evening Sunday. He was in his home office, reviewing his schedule for the coming week. There was nothing too pressing. He had a commencement speech to give at WSU on Thursday, a student would be interviewing him Monday afternoon for the special graduation edition of the school paper. It was not the kind of interview he usually gave, he usually did not give interviews, but the journalist had been... dogged in her pursuit. It was charming, in an annoying way. But it would be simple enough and perhaps a good distraction. Work was not what caused him stress. Work was where he excelled; Where he had the most control; Where he found it easiest to keep his demons at bay.

Christian's stress was not about work…it was about the itching in his palm, and the submissive he'd contracted, the one who was currently in his kitchen preparing one of the last dinners she would prepare for him. Elena had procured the woman for him. Alice Porter was beautiful; tall and slim, with sharp, brown eyes and sleek, dark-brown hair. She was a few years older than he, in her early thirties. And, for all intents and purposes, she was perfect. Witty and intelligent…successful- outside of his contract, she owned her own party planning business and had recently acquired a catering company. And she was perfectly submissive. She'd been his sub for the past 3 months, and the contract would come to an end the following weekend. He did not feel like renewing. He could not even begin to explain why. If asked, he would have to agree, she was perfect. He just…wanted more.

A soft knock on his office door jerked him from his thoughts.

"Come in, Alice." He knew it was her. She was the only other person in the apartment.

The door creaked open and she stood just inside his office, her head was bowed slightly and her hands were behind her back. A soft smile played on her pink lips. She wore a pale lavender shift dress that hugged all her curves while still managing to look elegant. A frilled white cooking apron was tied over her clothes.

"Dinner is served, Master." Her voice was soft and melodic, very pleasing. She adopted a different voice when she subbed for him, softer and a tad more high-pitched than natural. He liked it, he knew she liked doing it. He just wished it didn't sound so phony. He stood from his desk, straightening his shoulders and adopting the domineering profile that made her wet.

"Set the table for two. You will join me, this evening, Alice." She nodded and quickly exited the room. He did not always allow his subs to eat with him. He found the act felt too domestic, too much the opposite of what he wanted. He gave Alice a few minutes to prep things before he walked into the dining area. She was standing at his side of the table, his plate set out for him, with stuffed chicken breast, potatoes, and fresh green beans. She was pouring his wine for him when he appeared. That secret smile immediately returned to her face and she lowered her head slightly, silently moving to pull his chair out for him. Perfect.

He unbuttoned his suit jacket and took his seat. He nodded for her to do the same. She moved to the side of the table so that she would be seated next to him, rather than across from him, and took her seat. He knew her well enough to know she looked nervous, as if she knew what the was about to say. He decided it best to get it over with.

"This will be your last Sunday with me." He announced. "The three months we agreed upon will be up next Saturday. I will not be renewing your contract at that time." He heard her near-silent intake of breath. He regarded her, the way her shoulders tensed. She stared steadfastly at her plate. He continued. "You will return to Escala next Friday as previously agreed upon, and But Saturday will be our last day under this arrangement. Do you understand?" He knew she did, but he needed to hear it.

"Yes Sir." She spoke softly, still staring at her plate. He waited for her to say anything else, to argue or question. She remained silent. Finally, he took his fork and tucked in to a piece of the chicken, and immediately choked on the amount of salt he tasted. He reached for his wine and sipped it down but she noticed the strangled sound and her smile was back. He could not help but grin as well. Alice was absolutely dreadful at cooking. But she tried, the poor girl, for him, she tried. If he had had plans to renew the girl's contract he would have insisted on cooking lessons as part of the agreement terms for the next period. He eyed the green beans speculatively and took a bite…they were better than the chicken, a little too much garlic, perhaps, but better. She ate as well, and a comfortable silence settled between them.

Toward the end of the meal Christian found himself distressed at her ready acceptance of his refusal. He knew he was being childish, but he had half expected her to throw herself prostrate at his feet and beg for a contract renewal. They finished their meal and she cleared the plates. She was about to finish with the cleaning when he grabbed her wrist, stilling her. She still wore her apron and her easy acceptance of his dismissal had his palm twitching. She was beautiful, and he wanted to watch her skin turn that rosy pink color once more before he let her go.

"Be ready in the playroom in 10 minutes." He snapped. Her smile was back and he could sense the electricity radiating off her body from her excitement. The cooking and the cleaning she did out of dedication to the contract, and to the scene. But this…This was her favorite part.

"Yes Master."

* * *

The next morning, Christian sat at his breakfast bar enjoying a cup of coffee. He heard Alice before he saw her. She'd spent the night in her room as was usual on Sundays, and she came barreling down the stairs in a hurried fashion. She was on the phone, he noted, eavesdropping.

"No no NO that will NOT work just as well. We paid to have those new ovens delivered Tuesday, and they are going to be delivered Tuesday. I don't CARE what Marco has to say. He better have two industrial ovens, ready for install. Tuesday. And if he can't deliver, feel free to tell him that, per our contract, we will happily go elsewhere for our purchase and take the full refund and time-lost compensation stipulated in clause two." She paused her conversation listening to the other end, no doubt, as she bustled into the kitchen.

She hadn't expected to see him. He usually waited for her to leave before he emerged from his study, or he would get an early start and leave Taylor to lock up after her. But he had been in no rush this morning. She flushed when she saw him and then flashed him a brilliant smile and mouthed a "sorry!" at him. She was wearing a navy pencil skirt and a white silk blouse, she wore matching navy pumps and had her hair pulled into a tight bun, a few loose dark tendrils framing her round face. She really was beautiful. He was a bastard. He found her to be most beautiful bound and gagged, and flushed, waiting for him to have his way with her. He was a sick man.

"Good. Yes , yes I am sure he will agree as well. Keep me informed. No. Yes. I am heading into the office now. I will be there in 15. If the Larkins call, tell them everything is handled, the venue will be ready to go by the 12th, they are working overtime to complete the reno. Yes. Very good. See you soon." She clicked her cell phone and threw it in her purse.

Alice was half way out the door in the foyer before she paused, turned around, and regarded him. Her eyes glittered with humor and understanding. She held his gaze a moment, before lowering hers and tip toeing back to his side. He remained still, impassive. She leaned forward, the ghost of her breath caressing his ear.

"I'll see you next Friday, Mr. Grey. One last hurrah, yeah?" She leaned back, her tone was soft, deferential, but almost teasing as well.

"Yes. Friday. Taylor will pick you up from work." She nodded her affirmation and turned to leave. And Christian felt a stab of guilt. He grabbed her wrist once more and pulled her back to him. She stood in front of him, obediently. "If there is anything you desire that we have not done in the last 3 months, submit your request to me via email before Friday. I will…consider it, when I take you into the playroom for the last time." A broad smile was his reward, and Christian thought, if he had a heart, it would have warmed at the sight.

"Thank you…Master." She grinned at him, teasing again, and bounded back out the foyer, pulling her phone back out to make another call. Christian sighed to himself, and grabbed his own things to ready himself for the office. His Monday was going to be 80 percent meetings. And one annoying interview… His palm twitched.

* * *

Anastasia Steele was going to kill Katherine Kavanagh. She had never been more humiliated in her life. There she'd been, sitting across from a demi-god, making an absolute fool of herself.

_"Are you gay, Mr. Grey?" _She'd actually asked him that. After she'd fallen flat on her face in his office, and after she'd already shown her complete ineptitude as a fill-in journalist. If Kate thought she was going to fill in for her EVER again, the woman had another thing coming.

Ana sighed to herself, consoled only by the fact that she would never have to see the man again. She just needed to get through her finals next week. Then she could worry about being embarrassed.

* * *

"Anastasia Steele" Christian tested the name out on his tongue, rolling out each syllable. It was a lovely name.

"Anastasia." He liked the way the name felt on his tongue. "Anastasia."

She was perfect.

She had been nervous, he could tell, and her clothes had been a nightmare. Her hair hadn't fared much better, the whole effect had her looking very young. But the way her face flushed when she felt embarrassed…that had been beautiful. He wanted to see her entire body flush that beautiful pink color. He was not a betting man, but he was willing to wager a cool million that she looked stunning naked.

He needed to have her. He had not expected to find a new submissive so quickly, but she was a natural, the way she'd addressed him "Yes Sir, thank You Sir…" the way she kept averting her gaze rather than holding his. He usually went through Elena for the procurement of his submissive, she had a good eye and she knew what he liked and what he needed. But he thought, something had been lacking in his previous subs, perhaps, he should try his luck on his own this time.

"Anastasia …"

Christian called Welch, his head of security, immediately, requesting a full background check on the girl. He would woo her, make his move, bring her into his world…He needed it. He needed her.

That task done, he paged Andrea, asking her to send in his next appointment. He would be working remotely out of the Heathman in Portland the next few days until after the graduation ceremony, so he needed to get through as many meetings in person as he could before then.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : Thank you everyone for the overwhelming positive response to my first chapter. Please review /critique as it makes my day and helps me to be a better writer. I will try to post updates to this 1-2 times per week. I have the next few chapters roughly written/planned out so hopefulle I will be able to keep this timeline. In the mean time, here is chapter 2 :) thank you!_

* * *

Anastasia returned home to a far more chipper Kate than when she had left. The news was blaring in the background and Kate was typing away feverishly at her laptop

"Ah there you are!" Kate greeted her with a broad grin, clearly over wehatever flu virus had been pl;aguing her just this morning. Ana was a little incredulous at the girl's rapid recovery.

"Go on then," Kate closed her lap top and crossed her legs beneath her on the sofa "Tell me everything!"

Ana rolled her eyes at her friend. The girl was insatiable for gossip and she had her eyes set on the enigmatic Christian Grey. She joined her friend on the couch.

"There's really not much to say," Ana shrugged, at a loss for words on how to describe her day. "He was….cool. Very….in command? I don't know…I didn't know _anything _about him and he knew I hadn't prepped. It was really embarrassing." ANa trailed off, remembering her ineptitude and the way he had stared at her so intently, he'd made her so nervous. Then she remembered the most humiliating part of the entire interview. "And what was with making me ask him if he was gay?!"She snapped, glaring at her friend. Kate guffawed at that, doubling over, looking much younger in her pink bunny pajamas.

"You asked him?!" She giggled. Ana scowled at her. "And? What did he say?"

"He's not." Ana huffed again folding her arms. "Why would you even think he was in the first place?" Kate leaned forward and opened her laptop again, going to a Google image search. She typed in "Christian Grey" and turned the device so Ana could see.

"He's never been photographed with a girlfriend or mystery woman out in public. I just assumed it was a best kept secret."

Ana scrolled through the images of the man she had interviewed earlier that day. He really was ridiculously handsome. He could have his pick of partners…and the way he stood, so confident and sure of himself. He was like Michelangelo's David. She was pulled from her thoughts by the television, as a new story began to play out.

"New information has surfaced today in the investigation surrounding the murder of Melissa Brewster. The 29-year-old Seattle-born marketing executive was found, strangled, and posed in a reclining position on the chaise lounge in the bedroom she shared with husband, Thomas Brewster. Mr. Brewster was initially brought in for questioning by the police, but was not arrested in connection with the death of his wife. The Brewsters made a public appeal earlier today, offering a reward of 100,000 dollars for any information that could lead to an arrest in this case. "

Anastasia found herself listening to the newscast with interest, the image of a pale brunette with long curly hair framing her heart-shaped face took up one side of the television screen. A live-action clip of Thomas Brewster, an oily-looking blonde man who looked like he was in his mid-to-late thirties, the heir to Brewster's Electronics, giving a teary plea for the public's help in catching his wife's killer.

"That's so sad!" She exclaimed, watching the man on the screen as he struggled to keep it together. Kate huffed.

"Sad? I say the bastard did it, himself." She glared at the man, no0t moved by his impassioned pleas. "This Is all a ploy to throw the suspicion off him."

"What?" Ana gaped at her friend. Kate nodded sagely,

"Honestly, Ana, haven't you been following this case on the news? It's all they can talk about. Rumor is Melissa Brewster was going to leave him, she'd caught him cheating- and they have a no-adultery clause in their pre-nup. He would have lost MILLIONS."

Ana shook her head slowly, this was the first she'd even heard about any murder case in Seattle. She'd been so busy with final papers and her thesis that she hadn't been paying much attention to the news.

"That's terrible!" She exclaimed, and Kate nodded her agreement.

"If you ask me, the bastard should have to spend the rest of his life in prison making special friends with his muscle-head cell mate." The strawberry blonde grinned.

"Kate, that is wicked!" Ana admonished, though she didn't disagree, if what Kate said turned out to be true. "Still..." She frowned, "It's horrible, I can't imagine what her family is going through." She shuddered, her empathy kicking in, thinking about what Ray would do if she were hurt or killed, or her mother for that matter… her frown deepended. Sensing the mood shift, Kate immediately switched gears, drawing Ana's attention away from the screen once more.

"True…BUT, you never answered my questions, tell me what you _really _think of Mr. Christian Billionaire Grey? And please, tell me …do you think he's in to blondes?" She grinned, and it was infectious. Ana smiled back, enjoying the art of indulging Kate's fantasies as to one Mr. Grey's favorite activities and preferences, her earlier ire forgotten.

* * *

Anastasia Rose Steele was 21 years old, finishing up her final semester at Washington University. She has been born to a woman named Carla and another man but was adopted by one Raymond Steele at the age of three. She lived with her mother briefly in Las Vegas as a teen before moving back in with Steele until she turned 18. She lived with one roommate, female, Katherine Kavanagh, also a senior at Washington University. No arrests or psychiatric problems on file. She had exemplary grades and was in the process of applying for positions in publishing after graduation. Currently she worked part-time at one, Clayton's Hardware store in Portland. She was not active on social media, she was a registered independent, she was not a member of any public organizations, she did not own a passport, she had never been married… and she was absolutely perfect.

The background check had come in and it ticked off every imaginary check box Christian had created. He needed to have her. She was not in the scene, but he had a gut feeling that she would love it, and he felt this indescribable need to have her- tied up and writhing beneath him.

He had work to do. He was supposed to be reading through some contract negotiations on a new supplier for electronic components that would be needed in his latest clean-water project. But he decided to take the day…he felt an indescribable need to stock up on some hardware supplies.

* * *

If Taylor thought Christian's request to go to a very specific Clayton's in the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday was odd, he did not show it. The man dropped him off at the front of the store. He told him to circle the block a couple of times before coming back. Taylor drove off with a curt "yes Sir." And Christian turned to enter the rather comely looking little shop.

There she was. She was standing at the register, distracted by something, her hair pulled up into a messy knot at the crown of her head, wearing coveralls and looking absolutely fucking adorable. Adorably fuckable? Christian grinned at that thought.

She looked up from what she was doing and he could swear he thought he saw her gasp when she saw him. He was fairly confident from her bewildered expression that she liked what she saw.

He sauntered over to her, smirking at her in what he was pretty sure was a sultry (if not a little cocky) manner,

"Miss Steele. I thought that was you. What a pleasant surprise." He grinned lasciviously at her. Yep. He'd definitely heard a sharp intake of breath that time.

"M-Mr Grey!" She all but squeaked, her cheeks heating up prettily.

"I was in the area on business." He answered her unasked question, "And I remembered I needed to pick up a few things.

"O-Okay." She stuttered back by way of reply. _Okay…_ if she were his, that would be a very…inadequate answer..His palm twitched and he grinned lazily at her. Soon.

When it became clear that he was expecting more, she added "C-can I help you find what you're looking for?" He grinned again.

"Yes, please, Miss Steele."

* * *

Anastasia watched the impossibly sexy man saunter back out of the hardware store to an awaiting car, the bag of random binding tools slung over his shoulder in a care-free manner. His butt looked so good in jeans…it made Ana blush just thinking about it. She had to swallow hard several times to calm herself. She felt like she had too much saliva in her mouth. _He'd given her his number! _ Granted…it was for a perfectly legitimate professional reason…and Kate would be thrilled…but in this moment, she, Anastasia Steele, had Christian Grey's personal cell phone number at her disposal. She was giddy. And it was new…and exciting…and, if she was completely honest with herself, terrifying.

Ana decided to distract herself by re-stocking near the back of the store. The distraction worked and the time passed more quickly. She had almost forgotten about her encounter with the devastatingly handsome CEO, when she turned back down the aisle where she'd shown him the cable ties, and nearly ran into a man, a devastatingly handsome man with an all-too-familiar physique, who happened to be perusing the very same stock of cable ties from before. She squeaked again in what she was sure was a very unflattering way, and felt the heat begin to rise in her cheeks.

"Mr Grey?" The figure straightened up and turned to her, piercing grey eyes staring at her inquisitively. It was not Christian Grey. Ana felt her heart sink at the realization, but this man was almost identical. Same beautiful grey eyes, same coppery brown hair, same features, though this man's jaw was covered by a rather thick beard that Ana thought obscured the beauty beneath to an extent.

"Oh! Excuse me, Sir." She blushed deeper as he continued to stare at her. "I-I thought you were someone else." He smiled at her easily then, taking her in.

"That's quite alright." He chuckled, and Ana was caught off guard by the melodic lilt of his laugh.

"A-Are you finding everything okay?" She asked, embarrassed. He nodded

"Yes, thank you. Just picking up a few things." He waved a packet of medium-sized cable ties in front of her. Even his voice was similar, albeit a little more melodic and familiar than Christian's overly formal way of speaking. He watched her, and for her part she could do nothing but stand there, stupidly.

"Right…uh…well…please let me know if I can help you find anything!" She managed to excuse herself, flushing horribly as she rushed back to the register. What was _wrong _ with her? First Christian, and then the innocent customer who resembled Christian- she was so flustered she didn't know what she could do to compose herself, so she asked Paul Clayton to man the register while she went into the backroom until she got her hormones under control, for fear that she would begin seeing Christian in every man with whom she came in contact. She felt ridiculous. She felt giddy. She felt like she was on the cusp of something, though she was not entirely sure what that might be. She decided then and there that she would tell Kate about the phone number, and the offered photo shoot. She wanted to see Christian Grey again, and she had a feeling he might want to see her, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian Grey did _not_ like the photographer.

Anastasia Steele had phoned him the previous evening, requesting a time for the photo shoot he had promised, and he had been more than happy to oblige. But he had not expected her to come with her own personal boy-toy at her heel.

The photographer was young, 21 or 22 at the most, and he was fit, and his eyes found Anastasia's every chance he got. He'd learned from eavesdropping on their conversation that the only reason the boy was even doing this photo shoot was at Miss Steele's request. She had him wrapped around her finger, and eating out of her hand…and if she enjoyed the boy' company as much as the boy seemed to enjoy hers…Christian did not like to share his things, this would need to be investigated further before he made her his. The discovery had soured his mood considerably, but he dutifly obliged Katherine Kavanagh's demands throughout.

After the shoot, it took only a small amount of cajoling on his part to get Miss Steele to agree to join him for coffee. Initially she'd tried to decline on the basis of needing to drive her friends back home, but that hadnt been entirely true. If he didn't know better, he would think she was playing hard to get on purpose.

* * *

Christian stood at the counter in the small, local coffee shop, ordering his latte and muffin, and Anastasia's beverage. The girl had requested English Breakfast tea, bag out, and Christian was not entirely sure why but he found that request so very endearing. Her preferences were odd, and her experiences seemed very limited. She'd startled when he held her hand, as if no one had ever done that with her before. Where had this girl been waiting all this time, it felt as if he'd been searching for her his whole life.

"Is the photographer your boyfriend?" Christian winced internally as the question came out of his mouth. He'd meant it to sound far more casual than it had. Instead he'd blurted it out the first chance he got, after returning with her tea, his coffee and muffin. She spluttered, her eyes widening at him as she shook her head vehemently.

"Jose?! No no! He's more like…my brother" She explained, regaining some of her composure. Christian smirked…poor boy, friend-zoned. Good. He took a bite of his muffin, grinning internally at the way her mouth popped open as her eyes were drawn to his lips.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" May as well stick with the blunt approach, he thought. She shook her head, still watching his mouth.

"Hm? Uh…no." She flushed a little. Adorable. Good. Very good.

"Tell me about your family." He commanded softly. He needed to know more about her. About what drove her, about her wants and desires. That was the only way he would be able to bring her into his world.

By the end of their conversation, Christian was feeling more and more like an intruder in Anastasia's world. She had such bold ideas and bright hopes. And all he could think about doing was dragging her down to his level, into his darkness. He was sick. He needed help. Dr Flynn had been doing his level best with therapy, but it clearly wasn't enough, because even as she'd been talking, all Christian could do was imagine what her pretty lips would look like wrapped around a bright red ball gag. And when she bit that lower lip of hers, it sent electricity coursing through his body. He needed to put a stop to this. She was not in his world. She did not belong there, and he would be remiss to drag her down with him.

This was not going to work. And the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Anastasia was not even sure why she was crying. She had barely managed to make it away from the enigmatic Christian Grey after the man refused to kiss her without breaking down in front of him. He'd told her to steer clear of him, but only after he'd invited her for coffee, had she made that much of a fool out of herself that he never wanted to see her again? She hadnt even been sure whether or not she wanted to go for coffee with the man, and now she found herself sobbing uncontrollably in the parking garage outside her apartment complex, feeling utterly dejected by his rejection. What was _wrong_ with her?

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" A male voice drew her attention from her self-deprecation and her head snapped up. Grey eyes. Piercing, inquisitive grey eyes stared back at her from beneath a bearded face. She recognized him.

"Y-You were in the hardware store the other day" She hiccupped, hurrying to wipe her tears away, humiliated enough as it was. She saw recognition flash in his eyes and he nodded.

"Yes. The other day, you checked me out," he confirmed, smiling kindly. She flushed, embarrassed by the memory.

"Are you alright? I heard you crying from the street." He was kneeling at her level but stood when she made a show of attempting to stand, offering her his hand in order to help her up.

"I-Im fine….thank you, Mr…" She paused, realizing belatedly that she did not know his name.

"Peter." He supplied for her, "Please, call me Peter." She smiled.

"Ana," She introduced herself and extended her hand. He shook it, staring at her intently and Ana was again struck by the remarkable resemblance between this man and her own Mr. Grey. _Not *your* Mr Grey._ Her subconscious sneered at her unkindly.

"Will you be alright?" Peter asked. "Can I see you home or anything?" Ana shook her head.

"No, no… I'm fine. Thank you." She declined. After all, she was not a complete invalid. She could make it home on her own. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Very well. It was good to meet you, Ana." He grinned boyishly at her and was off. She shrugged and pulled herself together. She couldn't explain why but after the brief meeting she did actually feel a bit better. Peter was a good soul, she figured.

* * *

Christian needed to pull it together. He wanted Anastasia Steele so bad it felt like he was going mad. She was too innocent. Too inexperienced. She would be better off far, far away from him, preferably in a different time zone. She had wanted him to kiss her on the street, kiss her right there like some ridiculous romantic comedy. He was not a rom-com kind of guy. He smiled to himself mirthlessly. If she only knew. He wouldn't have needed to tell her to stay away, she would have run screaming.

Deciding it was best for his sanity for the time being to push Steele as far from his mind as he could manage, he thought it best to focus on work, he had emails to send and meetings to set up. Before he could begin that however, a message in his inbox caught his eye. It was from Alice.

* * *

From: Alice Porter

Subject: My Request

Mr. Grey,

I want to first take a moment to thank you for the opportunity you gave me to sub for you these last three months. I enjoyed every moment of it and I am only sorry that I could not provide for you what you needed as you have provided so generously for me.

In response to your statement Monday morning, there is one fantasy I've always had, outside of subbing for you, which I have been unable to safely fulfill. My request is to act out a role-play scenario in which I am not necessarily your submissive, but rather a captive of sorts. I will detail my request in writing for both your safety and mine, as I know that is of the utmost importance to you, Sir.

In my fantasy, I would sneak into your home as if to rob you, or perhaps find something with which to blackmail you for a rival business partner. You would catch me in the act and, rather than calling the police, you would take my punishment into your own hands. I would like to fight back and attempt escape only to have you overpower me. I would maintain the safe word and all hard limits would still stand, of course Sir and I would not try to hurt you in any way or touch you where I know it is forbidden. I would like you to bind me in the playroom and give me the beating of my life, before fucking me however you choose. Finally, I would like to humbly request the addition of facial slapping and minor choking to acceptable activities as I believe that would add some realism to the scenario.

If you accept Sir, please inform me of how you would like me during the scene and I will oblige. If not, I understand and look forward to serving you once more this weekend. It's been a hell of a week and I could use the release.

Yours,

Alice

* * *

Christian finished reading the email from Alice for the third time and sighed to himself. She was every bit the professional in her manner, even as she requested that he basically rape her, in a scene. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Fuck._ He'd told her he would consider it. But _fuck._

He preferred his submissives willing and compliant. He enjoyed watching them orgasm under his dexterous fingers almost as much as he enjoyed binding or spanking them. He wanted them begging for his cock, not struggling against it. But he liked Alice, and she had done her best to be good for him. This was not an uncommon fantasy among women thatshe was requesting, he knew that. But could he? Really?

He typed out a reply.

* * *

Miss Porter,

I too would like to take a moment to thank you for your service these last three months and for your understanding in my declining to renew your contract further.

As a reward for your impeccable service, I will oblige you your fantasy; however. I will change some of your specifications to fit my desires as well.

I accept the addition of facial slapping but will refer you back to the contract, Appendix 2, hard limits, which include breath play. I will not be including choking, light or otherwise, in our scene. It is dangerous. And you even requesting it is in direct violation of section 16 of the contract you shall not put yourself in direct harm or involve your self in any activities that I deem unsafe. I have half a mind to punish you for that alone. That being said, I will indulge you in the rest of your fantasy. I will catch you. I will punish you. I will tease you. And I will fuck you, but not before first having you beg for it.

Finally, in order to enact this fantasy appropriately, I will be unable to rely on your body to give me clues as to your endurance and needs, therefore, in addition to you usual safe word of Red, I will be employing my own safe word. It will be Green. If at any point during the scene I say green, you will reply with "Green" and we will continue. If you do not reply with green at that time I will assume you are at the limits of your endurance and the scene will end.

Until Friday,

Christian Grey

* * *

Christian hit send and then leaned back in his chair. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and sighed deeply. This was not his usual forte. But he _had_ offered. And he did find himself feeling guilty about Alice, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Thursday was the graduation Ceremony at WSU. He would focus on his agricultural projects with the school until then and worry about what to do with Alice, Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone for the reviews. It encourages me to keep going. This is a pretty short chapter and it's up a little earlier than I anticipated but I wanted to give everyone a teaser. There will be another longer chapter posted later in the week. Also, becuse of the way the timelines make sense in my head, and because of the addition of Alice Porter etc, I have shifted the timeline of evens slightly from the original books. Thanks! **_

* * *

_Tequila is not my drink…_

Anastasia thought this to herself as she stumbled out of the club and into the relative quiet of the parking lot. The euphoria of the drink had died down, and now she just felt like she was going to be sick. The cool night hair was helping her to regain her equilibrium. Had she really just drunk-dialed Christian Grey?! What had she been thinking? It was as if she could just _not _stop humiliating herself in front of this man. He said he would be coming to get her. But that was ridiculous...she hadnt even told him where she was...he would never be able to find her. Her head felt like it was swimming, and Ana had to lean against some railing to recover her balance.

Grey eyes stared at her from a distance. She blinked, caught in their gaze. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise, she shook her head to clear the dizziness she felt and looked again. The eyes were gone. She was starting to see things now. Tequila was _definitely _not her drink.

"Ana! There you are!" It was Jose, coming up behind her. Ana smiled and turned toward him, a bit wobbly on her feet but happy for the company. Maybe talking with someone would make her feel less sick.

* * *

Christian was seething by the time he reached the nightclub where Anastasia's call had originated. She had been slurring her words so horribly that he knew she had to be beyond drunk. She had refused to tell him where she was, she had talked back to him, but most of all, she was putting herself at risk. Did the stupid girl not realize just how dangerous a place like this could be to a pretty, inebriated, young woman? Did she make a habit of activities like this? Well if she did, he would put a stop to that immediately.

To make matters worse, Christian had been visiting with his perpetual adolescent of a brother Elliot when Anastasia had called, and the man had insisted on accompanying him to the nightclub. When they pulled up Elliot had rushed off inside proclaiming to look for Anastasia, despite not knowing what she looked like. Christian knew the man was just looking for an excuse to party with some college-aged girls.

Christian did not need to go inside the club upon arriving, however. He'd already found her. She was standing in the parking lot, looking like she was about to be sick, all by herself. The parking lot was not very well-lit and there were few people around. And there she was, oblivious to the danger. It made his skin crawl and his blood boil.

Christian began to approach her when, instead, another man stumbled out of the club and toward Anastasia. It was the photographer, and Christian watched as Ana turned to greet the boy happily. She had told him the photographer was not her boyfriend; she had seemed to not be interested in the boy. But now was his chance to find out just how true that statement had been. He watched, from the shadows, close enough to make out bits of their conversation while still going unnoticed by the pair. His fury was becoming harder and harder to check as he watched the boy make a pass at Anastasia, swooping in for a kiss. Would she reciprocate? He held his breath.

"Jose, no!" she pushed the photographer away weakly and Christian sighed, she had been honest about not being interested. But still the photographer continued, grabbing Anastasia tighter around her midsection and pulling her to him. Anastasia looked distressed And Christian felt his blood begin to boil anew. The photographer was _not _letting up. He couldn't take it anymore. He stepped forward from the shadows where he had been watching.

"I believe the young lady said _no." _He seethed, his fists clenched at his sides, his entire being wanting to punch the photographer right in his square jaw. The boy released Anastasia immediately now that he'd been caught and she stumbled forward.

"Christian!" She gasped, before promptly lurching forward and vomiting. The photographer made a disgusted sound and stepped even further away from her. _Classy,_thought Christian. He swept forward to hold the poor girl's hair back for her as she wretched. The photographer, Christian noted with distaste,retreated back into the nightclub. When she was finished vomiting, Anastasia could barely stand on her own. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_He watched her from the bushes…Ana Steele… the willowy brunette was the spitting image of the woman he both loved and loathed more than any in the world. She was drunk. He could tell from the way she wobbled, unsteady on her feet. She looked up…and he could have sworn she saw him. He ducked further back into the shadows. He knew he was not the only one watching her in this moment, and that thought excited him. She was perfect...and he was not the only one who thought so. Her attention was quickly called to another, a Hispanic young gentleman. He moved quickly, tearing himself from her. He had other prey to hunt this evening. He felt like his entire body was on fire and he needed to quench his thirst._

_He followed another brunette who headed out of the club, this one with long straight hair…and brilliant blue eyes. She was almost the spitting image too. She was the one..yes….he would make her his, tonight. _

_Ana Steele would have to wait her turn…He had other plans for her..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello all and thank you again for the reviews. I havent replied individually I know but I do appreciate all the tiem you take to let me know how it's going :) Also I love the theories! I dont want to reply and spoil anything but the theories you guys are coming up with brighten my day :) I will be on vacation next week so updates may be sparse. Happy Easter! _

* * *

The next morning Christian awoke early next to a still-very-unconscious Anastasia Steele. He'd anticipated a rough night sleeping with the practically comatose girl beside him, and was somewhat unnerved to find that he'd slept well. _Very well, _as it had turned out.

He needed to clear his head and decided that going for a run would be the best option. He already had a favorite route that encircled the Heathman Hotel, and it would also allow him to stop in for a morning coffee before he came back. It was barely 6 am and he knew that after last night ,Anastasia would be sleeping for quite a while yet. Just in case she did happen to wake while he was gone, he set out some Tylenol and a glass of orange juice for her before he left.

Running was good. It allowed him to clear his head and focus instead on the present, on his body, on the way his feet hit the pavement and his chest rose and fell from the labor of his breathing. It allowed him to stop thinking about the what ifs of last night. What if Anastasia had been hurt? What If she'd kissed the photographer back? What if he hadn't come in time and the photographer had forced himself on her? What if…. He cursed himself, reminding himself to focus on his breathing, on the route. He needed coffee.

* * *

Christian entered the coffee shop to find a small line of early Wednesday-morning commuters waiting. He liked this shop. It was local, it was organic, and it was charitable, a far cry from several of the more corporate coffee shops that littered Seattle and Portland. He waited in line amiably, taking in the cozy surroundings. He gave the woman behind the counter his order, a medium latte, no sweetener, and a small tv mounted to the far wall caught his eye. The morning news was on and, to his surprise, a picture of the night club Ana had been at was on the screen. There was no volume on the television but the subtitles were on so he was able to read what the story was about.

A woman named Amber Johnson was found strangled and posed in her bed this early this morning by a roommate. She was last seen alive at the very nightclub Anastasia had been drunk in the night before. A photo of the woman filled the screen. She looked like she was in her mid to late twenties. She had long straight brown hair and light-blue eyes. She was very pretty, her face the same shape as Anastasia's, her hair maybe a shade darker. They could almost be related. It made the what ifs that had been plaguing Christian all morning that much worse. What if Anastasia had never called him? What if she instead had caught the eye of whoever had done this? What if it were Katherine Kavanaugh who made the most unwelcome discovery the next morning? She could have been….His heart was racing and he couldn't bring himself to even think it.

Christian forwent his latte, instead rushing back out of the coffee shop and picking up his pace to a light jog back to the Heathman. He needed to see Anastasia. He worry was quickly turning to anger at the girl, for putting herself in such a dangerous situation. He needed to make her understand.

* * *

Ana awoke to find herself in a strange room, her head throbbing slightly. It took a few minutes from memories of the previous night to flood her system. Oh god….She'd called Christian Grey…he's SHOWN UP! Just in time to see her vomit spectacularly all over the parking lot. He'd taken her home….she thought…but this wasn't home. This looked like a hotel room. Looking to the side table she saw the juice and Tylenol that Christian had left out for her. She took the pills, sipping warily at the juice, afraid that her stomach was going to attempt to empty its contents again at any moment. Only then did she realize that she was not wearing her clothes from the night before, and that thought distressed her mightily.

The door the bedroom opened suddenly and there he was, Christian Grey, in all his glory, wearing sweat pants and a sweaty work-out shirt. He'd been working out. Shit…what time was it? His glare at her cut off any further thoughts she might have had. She stared at him feeling for all intents and purposes like the errant child, about to get scolded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked suddenly, venturing further into the room, his voice clipped. She bowed her head, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Better than I deserve…" She answered, subdued.

"Good." He responded, coming around to sit on the sofa facing the bed.

"You did a very stupid thing last night, Anastasia, do you know that?" His tone was reprimanding.

"Yes." She whispered back, rubbing her temple. "You brought me here?" She asked then, looking up at him.

"Yes." He nodded his affirmation, assessing her.

"This is your hotel room?"

"Yes, Anastasia." He replied again, slowly, as iff to a small child. It made her feel foolish. Then, suddenly, a very unwelcome thought crossed her mind.

"Oh god…did I….did you….did we….have sex?" She almost whispered the last part, holding her breath, terrified the answer would be yes, and that she didn't remember.

"No. Anastasia." His tone was clipped, formal, angry, "You were comatose. What kind of man do you take me for? " He asked her back, then before she had a chance to respond, he continued "Or do you make a habit of getting wasted and sleeping with strange men?"

Ana winced at the question, shaking her head slowly in response.

"No…" She whispered again, sipping more of her juice.

"What were you thinking? " Christian continued to snap at her, angrier than perhaps he should have been, _jeeze, she'd made a mistake…she was sorry, why was this such a big deal to him?_

"I-I don't know…I'd never really had a drink before, and Jose kept buying us rounds of margaritas.. We were celebrating, is all." She defended herself, though her explanation sounded weak even to her own ears. "Why are you so mad? I'm sorry I drunk dialed you okay, you really didn't have to come and get me like that." She was getting annoyed. She was a full-grown woman, after all. She could take care of herself.

"Oh yes I did." Christian retorted, and Ana felt herself shrinking back from the rage in his tone.

He stood from where he'd been sitting and charged toward her. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" He snapped again,

"Christian _nothing _ was going to happen to me. I was out with my _friends_ before you showed up." She snapped back, growing tired of this argument.

"Friends?!" Christian sounded incredulous now, and he grabbed her arm, ushering her up and out of the bed.

"Hey what are you –"

"Your _friend, Katherine? _The friend that let you leave drunk to the point of passing out, with a stranger whom you both barely know?!" He snapped again and Ana shrank back even as he dragged her from the room out into the main sitting area. Ana hadn't thought about it like that. Was it crazy that she was here with Christian? Was Katherine a bad friend for letting her go with him?

Christian snatched up the remote control to the large flat screen in the sitting room and turned it on. He quickly thumbed to the local news station and directed Ana to sit on the couch in front of the screen. She complied, but she was growing more and more pissed at a certain controlling billionaire.

On the television screen there was a picture of a pretty brunette. Ana felt a lump in her throat, watching the news cast. An anchor was delivering the information in a somber, neutral tone.

"Amber Louise Johnson was found this morning by her roommate, posed as if sleeping in her bed. Police have confirmed that she was strangled but have yet to comment on the similarities between this and the Melissa Brewster case that took place in Seattle earlier this month. Ms. Johnson was last seen at Trickster's bar and dance hall in downtown Portland, where witnesses say she left alone…Police are urging anyone who may have seen anything suspicious there to come forward.."

The newscaster continued but Ana stopped listening. She was struck by the image of the very nightclub she and Kate had attended the night before. She'd been there. The same place where a woman had spent possibly her final hours before her death. Ana's mouth felt dry.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, feeling frozen in her seat. "We were there! I could have seen her. Or bumped into her. I could have…."

"You could have been killed." Christian interrupted whatever she was going to say next, and the look of fear in his eyes at that thought stunned her. She could tell that in the time she had called him last night and this very moment, his brain had worked through just about every worst-case-scenario he could come up with, and the worry was killing him.

"If you were mine," He continued, "You wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after a stunt like that! I have half a mind to –"

"I'm sorry." She interrupted him, reaching out to take his hand. "I'm sorry I worried you. I am sorry I drank too much. Please, don't think I do this all the time. This was the first, and last time, I ever drank like that. And I am _sorry_."

The cross expression on his face faltered, and Christian all of the sudden looked lost. She was replaying his words in her mind. _If she were his…wouldn't sit down for a week…_ she couldn't help but smile at that. And her smile had him looking even more lost. He stood there, floundering for a minute, before he seemed to recover.

"You need to eat." He announced at last, pulling his hand from hers, recovering his bossy control-freak demeanor. "Your hangover will only get worse if you don't. I've ordered room service. It should be here momentarily. In the mean time, you should take a shower and clean up. I had Taylor pick you up some new clothes, yours are at the dry cleaners. They were splattered in vomit." He wrinkled his nose in distaste at that last statement and Ana couldn't help her grin. She brushed right past exactly who had undressed her and how she'd come to be in just an oversized t-shirt and panties. A shower _did_ sound divine.

"Thank you, Christian." She smiled at him again, he seemed pacified and a little confused as she retreated back to the bathroom to clean up.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello all and thank you again for sticking with me on this :) I wanted to let everyone know that I am going on vacation today and will not be back in the land of computers for a week. This means this will be the last update for at least a week, maybe two but know that I am not giving up on this story and will definitely update soon upon my arrival back home. I know exactly where I want to go and have the next several chapters planned out. I wanted to get this out before I left :) I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought!_

* * *

The food arrived while Anastasia was in the shower. Christian was going through some work emails and trying to keep his mind off the unnerving thought that the girl in his bedroom could just as easily been the girl on television, discovered dead in her bed after a night of dancing and drinking.

He'd wanted to take Anastasia over his knee right then and there, both to show her the error of her ways and to reassure himself that she was really there; that she was safe. She'd looked so contrite, and so pretty when she apologized, demure and submissive, she truly was perfect. He couldn't leave her alone, he was incapable of it.

In the time since he had accepted Alice Porter's request, he had futher hammered out the details of the event with her, and he was just sending off one final email confirmation of the scene's details, safeguards, and controls when an email from Elena Lincoln pinged in his server inbox. He quirked an eyebrow. What could she possibly want at this hour of the morning? He opened it.

* * *

Christian,

I'm so sorry to hear things didn't work out with Alice. I really thought she would be perfect for you, my boy. Not to worry though, I have another girl lined up for you whenever you're ready.

Her name is Katerina Benedetto. Katie for short. She may be a bit young for your usual tastes but she's got a high pain tolerance and a fiery style. She could give you a run for your money, my dear.

I've attached her file for your perusal. Let me know when you are ready for an introduction,

Kisses,

Elena

* * *

Christian sighed, his cursor hanging over the attachment. Clearly word had gotten back to Elena that he was not renewing Alice's contract. He re-read Elena's email to him and bristled at her use of the term "my boy." He hadn't been her "boy" in several years now, a fact she frequently seemed to forget, no matter how much distance he put between them. He didn't open the attachment, instead he typed out a staccato reply to Elena.

* * *

Elena,

Thank you for your concern, but I will not be requiring a new submissive at this time. Hope all is well with the salons.

Christian.

* * *

He did not want to deal with Elena and her cloying demands right now. He already had a girl he was interested in and Katie Benedetto was not that girl. Elena was not usually one to take no for an answer. He was sure that when they next had lunch she would be all over cajoling him into giving this new girl a chance. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the bedroom door creak open.

Anastasia reappeared, looking much better, freshly showered with still damp hair, wearing the new jeans Taylor had purchased for her and a much better-fitting baby-blue blouse. She was barefoot but did wear socks as she padded back into the room, dipping her head and blushing slightly. He was taken aback by her natural beauty. Recovering his senses, he remembered why she was there.

"You need to eat." Christian repeated his earlier command, gesturing to the food that had arrived while she was cleaning up. "I didn't know what you would like so I ordered one of everything off the room-service breakfast menu."

If Anastasia thought he was being extravagant, she didn't say anything. Instead looking over the meals and choosing a small stack of fluffy buttermilk pancakes, and a side plate of bacon. Christian stood from where he'd been sitting at the desk and joined her at the small breakfast table, choosing an omelet for himself.

Christian watched the girl as she ate, noting the way she kept her gaze averted, fidgeting uncomfortably. She was adorable. She was quiet. It was getting annoying.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. She looked up at him, blue eyes wide, startled.

"N –no! Just…" She blushed and averted her gaze again…God Christian could feel himself hardening just from that. He willed himself to calm down.

"Just…" He prompted.

"I'm so embarrassed." She almost whispered. At his quirked brow she continued "I mean…I…was not in control of myself last night…and I… am just feeling very foolish." She admitted, chancing a look up at him. He stared back at her impassively. She was right. She had not been in control. He wondered again at what it would be like if he were in control of her. He wanted it so badly he could taste it. He wanted to bend her to his will and make her his. She was expecting a reply.

"You made a mistake," He acquiesced. "We all do, sometimes. But you called me. And that was good." She looked up at him, unsure, and he gave her a small smile in return.

"It was?" She asked, hesitant. He nodded again.

"Yes, Anastasia." He affirmed, "You can _always_ call me when you are in trouble." He was shocked by the sincerity of his words. He wanted her to be able to rely on him. She grinned at that.

"And you'll come rescue me?" She laughed lightly, and the sound was melodic and entrancing.

"Yes." He answered simply, with a shrug. And he meant it.

"Well you're a regular knight in shining armor, I think." She grinned coyly and Christian was pretty sure she was flirting with him. Two could play that game.

"A dark knight, maybe." He gave her one of his most smoldering looks and a small gasp was his reward. Oh yes. She wanted him. He stood, having finished his breakfast, and reached his hand out to her.

"Come," He commanded softly, and she warily took his hand and stood. "I'll take you home." He offered by way of explanation, and Anastasia for her part looked terribly flustered, like she hadn't thought herself about getting home.

"Oh! Right! Of course! "She flushed again and Christian bid his growing erection away "Thank you."

Christian did not release Anastasia's hand as he led her to the elevator. He quite enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his and he wasn't ready to release her, yet. When they rode the elevator down to the car park below the hotel, he had to keep his gaze focused on the shiny doors in front of them for fear that he might lose control and take her right there in the elevator if he looked at her, or witnessed her biting her lip just once more.

The drive to Anastasia's apartment was spent in relative silence. He allowed her the company of her own mind as he drove them. His hand still felt warm from holding hers on the way to the car and he found himself lamenting that' he'd had to let go in order to drive.

* * *

Back at Anastasia's apartment, they'd walked in on his brother and her roommate going at it on the couch, and Christian once again felt his anger bubbling up. The ditzy blonde was too busy getting laid by his frat boy of a brother to properly worry about her roommate and supposed best friend's safety. He did not care for Katherine Kavanagh. His brother bid the ladies adieu and headed outside. Katherine at least had enough decency to give him some privacy with Anastasia.

She fidgeted uncomfortably before him, playing with her hands again, a nervous habit, he noted.

"Thank you for taking me home." She murmured, "And um…for helping me last night. And um, for the new clothes. I'll pay you back of course. "

"Don't be ridiculous. They are a gift." He cut her off and she flushed deeper. He got the sense that she was trying to say goodbye.

"I'd like to see you again." He announced, before she had a chance to do so.

She looked up at him, startled, the surprise evident on her face. He continued.

"Tomorrow, after graduation. Do you have any plans? Obligations? I'd…like to show you something." He was jumping the gun…he _knew_ he was jumping the gun….Hell, Alice Porter was going to be at his place expecting a fairly detailed role-play that very Friday. But he couldn't help it. He needed to assess Anastasia's willingness to be his. Not having her was not an option. She was bewitching, and beautiful, and he couldnt really explain it entirely, but her presence soothed him, calmed his inner demons and made him feel...he wasn't sure exactly how he felt, he only knew that he'd slept better with the girl in his bed than he'd slept in years. He could not let her slip through his fingers. Anastasia opened her mouth as if to say something and then closed it again, opting instead to nod slowly.

"No..um..yes…um…I mean…" She paused and he quirked an eyebrow at her, amused. He made her nervous. He liked that. "Tomorrow – sure – I'd love to. " She blurted, then flushed again, "I mean…yes, tomorrow. Erm…" The poor girl was floundering and he decided to throw her a life preserver.

"Tomorrow." He grinned lazily at her.

"Tomorrow." She smiled back, and his heart was hers.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello all! I am back from my vacation and the next few chapters may be a bit slow coming out but I wanted to get this out as several of you have expressed concern about Christian pursuing Ana and still planning on a scene with Alice Porter. Real quick, I want to assure everyone that Christian knows who he wants. Remember, he is not good at working through his emotions. At this point during his development, he is not sure what to make of his feelings for Ana and he really views his relationship with Alice as a business deal, a contract to be fulfilled, which is why he has agreed to the scene in the first place. That being said, I do try to avoid at least *some* tropes* in my writing, so any "Ana catches Christian cheating" story lines are NOT to be found in this story. Just bare with me and I promise all will become clear in the next few chapters. _

* * *

Anastasia Steele was officially stressed out. It was graduation day. Her mother was not going to be there. Ray was on his way. Christian Sex-on-Legs Grey was going to be addressing her graduating class _and_ he wanted to "show her something" after graduation. Her roommate Kate was already the picture of glamour and was insisting on helping Ana with her clothes and make up, much to Ana's chagrin.

"You want to look good for the billionaire, don't you?" She teased holding Ana's chin while she brushed on some overly pink blush. Ana felt ridiculous, but her roommate's happiness was infectious "And believe me, if he's anything like his brother in the sack, you _want _him." She winked and Ana mock gasped at her friend's behavior.

"So are you and Elliot…" Ana began, questioning, changing the subject off her and what she may or may not want Christian Grey to do to her. Kate flushed and her grin intensified.

"He's taking me out again tonight, after graduation. She announced. "He is so wild. He wouldn't tell me where we were going but he told me to bring my swim suit- can you imagine?" She pranced into her closet and came back holding up a golden suit that was little more than 3 triangles of fabric held together by some strings. "I figured I'd wear this and see if I get his motor running, what do you think?" She grinned again and Ana smiled back, knowing Kate would look stunning in anything she chose to wear. A familiar stab of jealousy hit her at the thought, but she pushed it away. She was happy for Kate.

"It sounds like you two are going to have a lot of fun." Ana did her best to sound enthused, but her mind was too preoccupied with thinking about those beautiful yet troubled grey eyes, and those sensual lips, the lips she just wanted to feel touching her all over. Christian had refused to kiss her once, told her to stay away from him, and now it was like he couldn't wait to see her again, he was so mercurial, so hard to read, but Ana was obsessed. She knew she wanted to make love to him, to give him her virginity, despite only having just met him. There was something about him that made her feel like no one else ever had before, he made her feel whole. Kate grinned enthusiastically back at her and winked. It was as if Ana's roommate could read her thoughts.

"Oh Ana, I think _you'll _be having a lot of _fun_ too….and I expect a full report when you come home….there!" She finished with the lipstick and turned Ana toward the mirror. She was made up, her hair styled with gentle curls, her eyes highlighted with a light lavender eye shadow that matched the slinky purple dress Kate had allowed her to borrow. She looked…grown up, she supposed. She liked it. She wondered if Christian would like it too.

"You're going to knock him dead!" Kate grinned manically at her in the mirror. Ana poked her tongue out at her friend. If she was going to be knocking anyone dead she first had to make it through graduation. She could only hope that the heels Kate was making her wear were sturdy and that she wouldn't lose her balance and go sprawling off of the stage when she went to retrieve her diploma.

* * *

Christian Grey was nervous.

He was in the air, in his trusty Charlie Tango, heading back to Escala after several, very eventful days in Portland. Anastasia Steele was sitting next to him, and he felt a strange rush of exhilaration from that fact.

The look of awe and wonder on Anastasia's face when Christian took her up in his helicopter was unrivaled in its beauty. He'd strapped her in and needed to tamp down the erection that had threatened to make itself known just from the little puffs of air she exhaled as he secured her. He'd told himself and her that this was the most practical and efficient way for them to get back to Seattle, but in truth he'd wanted to show off. He felt like a school boy, but this sort of thing was part of his appeal, he was certain of it, and he wanted to be as appealing to Miss Anastasia Steele as possible.

The graduation ceremony had gone off without a hitch. He'd given his speech, they'd applauded, the students walked, he shook hands. It was all very mechanical. He'd managed a quick wink at Anastasia when she walked to get her diploma, but the girl had been so nervous he worried she might trip and fall in her heels, the way she'd fallen into his office when they'd first met.

The after party had been…more interesting. He met the man who raised Anastasia in person; Raymond Steele, he seemed a good man, if a little wary of Christian's not-so-veiled interest in Anastasia. He'd had to deal with his brother Elliot's amorous nature; the man could barely keep his hands off Anastasia's roommate at the after party. Elliot and Kate had excused themselves rather early, and Christian could guess what they'd be up to by now. Ray Steele had invited them out for a late lunch and a look at Anastasia told him he would be remiss to refuse the offer.

After that he couldn't wait to get the girl back to his helicopter and to his apartment. His brain was railing against the entire proposition. He still had Alice, at least for one more weekend, and Anastasia might not be ready to see what his desires held, but he couldn't wait any more. Something about this girl was driving him crazy and making him reckless.

And now, watching her marvel as he flew them back to Escala was turning into the highlight of his day. It was enough to push away his worry and anxiety over what he wanted to show her at his apartment. That was, at least until they arrived.

He'd worked out the plan in his head. He would first have her sign the NDA. It was already drawn up, as was the contract- complete with her personal information. He did not expect to have her sign the contract that night, but he would introduce her to it, gauge her response. If he was correct, she already had a natural inclination towards submission, he would tease her and coax her fantasies out of her. He was sure she had many stored away in that pretty little head of hers. He wanted to make her fantasies come true and show her how good the act of total submission could feel. He would tell her about the euphoria that could be found in letting one's self go completely, in depending entirely upon another.

She might balk at first, he was prepared for that. But he would be gentle and persuasive. He would tell her there were pleasures she'd never dreamt of and he could show her, if she'd let him, if she'd trust him to keep her safe, if…. The if's were the part he didn't like, he had no control over her reaction- and that scared the hell out of him.

* * *

Ana stared blankly at the non-disclosure agreement in front of her. Christian had shrugged in embarrassment when he handed it to her and insisted that his lawyer demanded it. She wondered idly if this was standard procedure for most billionaires, and was struck not for the first time at just how different Christian Grey's world was from hers, she barely had $100 in her bank account and she'd just flown in a private helicopter to one of the most luxurious apartments she'd ever seen. She signed the NDA, and wondered briefly what hidden embarrassment he was worried about her disclosing. She was pretty sure they would have sex tonight, he'd been giving her heated looks the entire helicopter ride. Kate had been right, he wanted her, and whether it was because of the hair and make up, the dress, or her, she didnt really care. She did wonder just what kind of thigns he didnt want her disclosing that she would get to see tonight. Did he have a weird-shaped penis or something? Would she even _know _ if his penis was weird? She blushed at the thought. He smiled at her, bemused. He had been watching her again. She flushed deeper.

"What are you thinking about, Miss Steele?" His voice was low, warm, and seductive. She bit her lower lip, and his eyes darkened. She looked up at him from where she sat at the breakfast nook. The electricity between them was palpable. Ana felt something strange deep within her, a kind of burning desire that made her squirm in her seat.

"Are you…going to make love to me, now?" She asked, shyly. He frowned at her, then smiled, a sad, sort-of wistful smile. She arched an eyebrow. Did she just shove her entire foot in her mouth? Had she misread this entire situation? Oh God, what If he really _was_ gay and he wanted her to sign the NDA before he came out to her.

"I don't make love to anybody, Miss Steele." He admitted softly, and Ana's confusion grew. Did he have some kind of….problem? Didn't they make pills for that? No, that didn't make any sense.

"I don't understand." She felt so lost.

"I fuck, Miss Steele. I fuck well, and I fuck hard." Christian's eyes were blazing at her and she had to swallow the excess saliva that had inexplicably begun to pool in her mouth.

"I….see." She responded, rather lamely. Did she see? She still didn't really understand. Did he want her? She wanted him. But she was scared. He _fucked hard?_ What if he hurt her? She knew the first time could be painful, especially if your partner wasn't careful. He was into rough sex? Could she handle that? Did she even want to? Suddenly she felt all her hopes and fantasies come crashing down, and it left her feeling sick. She was a love-sick fool and she shouldn't be here.

Christian must have seen the crestfallen look on her face for he stood from his chair at the breakfast nook in alarm

"Are you alright, Miss Steele?" He was right next to her now, arm supporting her around her shoulder. "You looked like you were going to faint.

"I-I'm fine." Ana attempted to reassure him, though her voice was a little shaky. Her insides were twisting, though whether it was from nerves or the sudden rise of heat coming from deep within her belly, she was not sure.

Christian was standing right behind her now, his hands still on her shoulders, massaging gently. He lifted one hand to stroke a piece of her hair back behind her ear.

"I assure you, Miss Steele. It is quite pleasurable, for both parties…" He murmured somewhere next to her ear, and Ana felt woozy from the heat in his voice. He smelled so good, and his hands felt good on her shoulders. She swallowed, making her decision. She wanted him.

"Okay...Are you…going to fuck me now?" She asked, breathless.

"Not yet," She heard a smile in his tone, "There are things we must discuss, first."

_Things?_ Ana thought. _What things? _ She tilted her head to the side so she could look up at him.

"Uh…okay?" She replied lamely, and he smirked at her, amused.

"Okay, indeed, Miss Steele."

"Ana, please." She corrected. If he said Miss Steele one more time she felt like she was going to come undone right then and there.

Christian moved from behind her and returned to his seat next to her at the breakfast bar. From a messenger bag in the seat next to him he produced a manila envelope. And set it on the counter, sliding it towards her. _More paperwork? _She thought, flabbergasted. Was everything paperwork with super-wealthy types?

"Inside this envelope is a contract of sorts," Christian began, slowly. His eyes were dark slate-grey and he was staring at her intently. "It details the parameters of the kind of relationship I want. With you."

"Relationship?" Ana grasped on the bit of his sentence she understood. Was he saying he wanted a relationship with her?

"Of sorts, yes." Christian confirmed, running a hand through his hair and looking away from her, almost as if he were embarrassed. "I am explaining this poorly. I usually don't have to do this part" He confessed.

"You want a relationship…with me?" Ana guessed. He shook his head, almost sadly, watching her face. She felt so confused. He didn't usually fo this part? What part was he talking about, exactly? Why did he look so hesitant? She already wanted to sleep with him, at least she thought she did. This was getting a bit excessive

"I don't do relationships, Ana." He continued. "At least not like the kind you've had before."

At her blank look he continued.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend." He stated, suddenly very assertive and business-like in his demeanor, his eyes hard and looking at her intently.

"I want to be your Dom."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: **Warning.** This chapter is a little more graphic in nature. As always- reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!_

* * *

Christian waited for Anastasia to react to what he'd just said, but she continued to gape at him like a deer in headlights. After several tense, anxiety-filled moments, she finally spoke.

"You want to be…my…dom? What does that mean?" Her voice was small, unsure. She was even greener than he suspected. Well…in for a penny, in for a pound, as they say.

"It's short for Dominant. I want you to submit yourself fully to me. As your Dom, I would teach you more about your body than any past lover could have begun to. I will pleasure you, and punish you when you disobey me, though punishment can be pleasurable too. This contract relates the details of what would be expected, we would discuss your limits, your likes and dislikes sexually and otherwise..." He trailed off. She was still staring at him, wide-eyed, and…was that fear? No, no, no, no….fear was _definitely_ not what he was going for. She began shaking her head back and forth and Christian felt a flicker of panic at the thought that she would refuse him.

"I…" She began, and Christian cut her off, afraid of her refusing him before he had a chance to make her his best offer.

"Don't say no yet, Anastasia. " He stood again and move around back behind her, moving his hands to her shoulders again, massaging her lightly. He was good at massages, he'd learned the best techniques from a young age. He wanted her to relax, to be open to the idea of being his. He continued "I…don't usually approach things like this, but I had to invite you here tonight Anastasia. You beguile me. Please…just hear me out. I want to show you something else. And I am happy to answer any questions you have about what I want or about BDSM… just please, don't say no. Not yet."

Anastasia allowed him to massage her shoulders a bit more. She felt rigid beneath his finger tips. This was not going well at all. He moved around in front of her, and offered her his hand.

"Come. Let me show you something." He used his best seductive tone, trying not to let his nerves show. She did not take his hand right away.

"B…D…S…M?" She echoed starting to reach for his hand and then stopping herself.. Christian cursed himself. He was used to being around people in the scene, but Anastasia had no idea what he was talking about.

"It stands for Bondage and Discipline, Domination and Submission, and Sadism and Masochism." He advised. "It is what I enjoy. And while I admit it is not for everybody…I have a gut feeling you would love it, if you gave it a try." He murmured calmly, his hand still extended to her, waiting for her to take it.

Anastasia stood then, warily taking his hand, she looked like she was about to bolt for the front door at any minute. He held her hand gently. And led her towards the stairs.. She followed mutely and Christian could hear his own heart thumping wildly within his chest. Not for the first time, his brain rallied against what he was doing, warned him off, but he ignored his more rational mind. He had to show her.

He led her to the door of his playroom and she followed meekly. He hesitated after pulling the key from his pocket. She was already nervous, showing her what was beyond the door might push her over the edge and send her running. But the visuals also might turn her on, and they would help him to explain what he meant when he said pleasure could include a bit of pain.

"I want you to know, you can leave at any time." Christian looked into Anastasia's eyes and waited for her to nod before he continued. "What's in this room is, maybe intense, but it is safe, and controlled, and I would never do anything to hurt you or damage you in any real way..okay..."

Taking a deep breath, Christian slipped the key into the lock ton the door to his playroom, and clicked. He pushed the door open and he stepped aside, allowing Anastasia to enter the room before him. He stepped inside behind her and his hand moved to the dimmer switch on the wall, slowly turning on the light. He watched Anastasia carefully .He body was rigid, her arms crossed over her chest protectively. Christian desperately wished he could read her mind in that moment He heard her soft gasp and it did little to dissuade his nerves. He wished she would say _something_.

She took in the room, looking first to the belts, then the crops and the floggers. Her hands reached out to touch one and she turned to look at him, a wary, somewhat hurt look in her large blue eyes.

"You're a sadist?" Her voice was soft, almost a mewl. She wasn't yelling at him. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"No, Anastasia. I am not a sadist." He replied patiently, "I am a Dominant. I derive my pleasure through the act of control, not the act of giving pain."

"You want to….dominate me…." She said slowly, as if testing the sound of the words out with her mouth. "You would want me…to…what…do whatever you say? And if I don't you would punish me? In here? And you think I would enjoy that?" She sounded incredulous.

"Yes. But I would want you to trust that I only ever would have your best interests at heart." He tried to explain again. Anastasia shook her head. She was backing away from him, putting more distance between them and tearing her gaze away from his eyes.

"My best interests at heart….you would punish me, you said. How would that be in my best interest?" Her voice was growing stronger, a wary edge to it.

"I would punish you only if you did something to deserve it, like if you drank too much and put yourself at risk." He countered getting aggravated. She was not understanding. He was trying to explain. She wasn't listening. He needed to calm down. He took a deep breath.

"You are getting hung up on the punishment aspect of this, but I assure you there is far more pleasure in what I do than there is pain." He murmured, approaching her as one might approach a wounded animal. A sharp bark of laughter escaped her lips at that. She looked from him, to the paddles and floggers, to the whips and belts, and then back at him again. Christian could see unshed tears in her eyes. _Fuck_. He was losing her

"Anastasia, surely you have fantasies...things you've wanted to try..I can make those fantasies come true- anything you want, if you submit to me." He tried.

"I'm not a masochist!" She proclaimed, her voice sounding lost and broken. It tugged at his chest. She continued.

"I came here because I… I thought you…but this is all wrong." She was shaking her head again gesturing at the room around them and his many toys. Christian's heart was sinking.

"Why did you come here, Anastasia?" He asked gently. The girl in front of him looked like she was on the verge of tears. God, he was an idiot.

"I came here because I..." She wiped furiously at her eyes, rubbing her nose. "I wanted to give you my virginity." She whispered.

Christian felt like he'd just gotten the wind knocked out of him. Her..._what?_ But...she was... _what?! _

"I have to go." Anastasia rushed passed him and out of the playroom.

"Anastasia, wait!" Christian called after her, hurrying out to the foyer where she stood, looking defeated. Christian felt his heart clenching in his chest, a bubble of panic threatenign to escape. This could not have gone worse. She was a _virgin?_why hadnt she told him?! He was _so _stupid. What he'd shown her...he'd been so far off about her. She stood in the foyer, looking at him warily.

"I...I should go." She murmured. Was she emabarassed?

"Please dont." Christian's words sounded foreign to his own ears. He was not one to beg.

"I...I dont think I can be what you want me to be." She was blushing. He felt like an ass. He was a stupid, stupid man. He should have waited; taken things slower.

"I dont want you to be anything you aren't, Anastasia. You are one of the most authentic women I have ever met..." He answered truthfully. He couldnt back off, or he'd lose her completely. He stepped forward, invading her personal space, staring at her intently, but not touching. We watched her blush and break eye contact. It was adorable.

"I...I just..." She began but Christian cut her off, cupping her chin and gently lifting her face up to look at him. She stared at him wide eyed. He leaned down.

He kissed her then,languidly. She was frozen. _Come on...please. _He thought internally. After several tense moments. She kissed him back, her lips parting. He did not waste the opportuinty, his tongue delving in to her mouth, deepening the kiss. She let out a soft mewl of pleasure, and he caressed her face. She melted against him and he relaxed.

When they broke apart, she was breathless, flushed. He could sense her desire. She wanted him. She still wanted him.

"I have to go." She whispered, her hand reaching up to touch her lips. Christian frowned.

"Let's start over..." He tried. She shook her head.

"Please, Christian..." She looked so fragile in that moment, and his heart clenched. This was so very far from how he'd hoped this night would go. But he could not press her any more.

"I'll have Taylor drive you."

She sniffled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Alice Porter unlocked the door to her downtown apartment, and sighed heavily, dropping her bags at the front door. Work had been draining and she wanted nothing more than for this week to be over. Tomorrow was Friday, and the day she'd been anticipating since the moment Christian Grey had agreed to her request. She was sad that the contract was ending this weekend; it had been glorious to be able to turn her mind off for a while, and to allow another to control her every move. It made things so much simpler. Christian Grey was better stress relief than that year of monthly massages she'd purchased for herself as a birthday present. She would miss him—Mr. Grey. She felt safe in his care, and cared for. And the things he did to her…. It made her wet just thinking about them. No one had ever made her feel the way he did. It was a shame it only lasted 3 months.

Alice made her way from the front foyer of her apartment down the hall and into her master bedroom – she needed to change, and she needed to use the bathroom. She kicked off her heels in her bedroom and noted that she left her underwear drawer open. That was odd, she was usually more OCD about things like that. She shut the drawer, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Suddenly, she felt like she was not alone.

Turning slowly toward the door to her bedroom she saw him. He wore all black, a black ski-mask obscuring his face. He was tall, and fit, about 6'2 or 6'3. And the coldest grey eyes she'd ever seen glared directly at her. They stood frozen, staring at each other and for a brief hysterical moment Alice thought that perhaps Mr. Grey had decided to surprise her. But then the man lunged gracelessly for her and her mind registered him for what he was- an intruder. She screamed, retreating toward her bathroom. She slammed the door on him, shaking hands managing to click the lock. The man lunged at the door repeatedly, and she could hear the wood splintering. She screamed again in a panic, searching around for a phone, cursing that she'd left her bag in her foyer, her bag which held her cell phone.

She looked for a weapon, something to defend herself. She grabbed a curling wand, but it had no weight and she knew it would be useless. Another body slam sent the door splintering from its hinges and Alice backed up against the far wall, trying to put distance between herself and her attacker. He lunged at her again and suddenly Alice found herself slammed into the wall she'd been pressing herself against. He flipped her around roughly and yanked her arms backwards. She howled and kicked at him, catching his shin. He wrapped thin paracord around her wrists several times, tightening it painfully and tying it off before maneuvering her to the floor. She struggled against him, panic making her kick wildly but he caught her ankles easily and bound them in the same manner before looping more cord from her wrists to ankles, effectively hogtying her on her bathroom floor. Before she had a chance to scream again a rag was shoved in her mouth. The man lifted her with ease then carrying her out of the bathroom.

Alice's heart was racing as the man deposited her on her bed. She pulled at the cords binding her wrists and ankles but it was no use. He backed away then and she could see him examining her. She shook her head desperately to remove the hair from her face and get a better look. He stared at her impassively, silently. She tried to plead through the gag but her words were muffled and unintelligible. Then, the man did something that made Alice's blood run cold. He removed his mask. And the face was one she recognized well. Grey eyes, strong jaw, sensual lips, even the beard currently covering much of that beautiful face didn't distract from the resemblance. She spit the gag out, using her tongue to get the rag past her teeth.

"Christian?!" She gasped. Then, without hesitating she practically screamed "Red! Red! Red, red!" If this was his idea of fulfilling her fantasy this was too much, way, way too much. This was not what she'd wanted. He smirked at her tsking his tongue and shaking his head. He removed his shirt and advanced. His movements seemed, off, different from the confident sexy Dom she knew. And his eyes were so much colder. Before she could react to his approach, he cupped his hand over her mouth and nose, cutting off her airflow. Her eyes flew open and she struggled anew. He released her mouth and she sucked in a huge gulp of breath before the hand was placed back on her nose and mouth. He did this a few more times, toying with her, until she felt fuzzy and light-headed, like she was about to pass out.

Deftly, he undid the makeshift hog tie, but Alice was too exhausted to fight back. The adrenaline and terror that were coursing through her veins were subdued by her lack of oxygen. She felt him maneuver her toward her headboard and she groaned out a protest. Her fuzzy mind railing against what was happening. Her arms were pulled above her head and retied with the same paracord. He climbed on top of her then, and she tried in vain to buck him off. She turned her head to face him, and his eyes were almost black, pupils dilated, his face a mask of pure hatred. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks though she wasn't sure when she started crying. The man on top of her had the appearance of Mr. Grey…but he was a stranger. His movements and touch were so foreign, there was no way this could be the same man, could it?

"Please…" She begged, and she didn't know exactly what she was begging for. He ground against her roughly and she shuddered. He remained utterly silent, just staring at her as she writhed beneath him.

Then, again, without warning and with the same graceless movements he'd used to charge her, his hands wrapped around her neck, and he began to squeeze. She sputtered, bucking frantically, some part of her brain registering that this was it; that if she didn't manage to dislodge him he was not going to stop. He pressed down harder. He released. He squeezed harder again, toying with her, keeping her on the edge. Her vision was blurring and darkening, and she lacked the strength to fight. Her mind screamed at her to do something, anything, to kick, or buck, or twist. He released again a few seconds, and then tightened once more. She was so tired…. She felt like she was in a deep, terror-filled fog. She felt hopeless. Ice-cold, grey eyes bored into her and she felt one more surge of panic. Then, Alice Porter felt nothing at all.

* * *

_A/N: As always, thank you for reading. I want to note that there was never a danger of Christian going through with the scene he had planned with Alice, because this was always where Alice's story was going to end. This story is more of a suspense/thriller drama (at least, that's what I'm going for) not a melodramatic tale of cheating, love triangles or the like. Thanks for sticking with me, this far :) Please please let me know what you think, or what you might like to see. More soon. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to come out than previous chapters. Work has been hectic and I have had a less free time for my writing. This is more of a filler-chapter but the next chapter will be coming out on time next week :) As always, please review, or let me know what you'd like to see :) _

* * *

Anastasia Steele sat in the café by herself in a booth near the back corner of the shop. She sipped at her English breakfast tea, and turned the page in her well-worn copy of _Tess_.She was staring at the book, more than reading it, trying to keep her mind from straying off the rails and thinking back on the debacle that had been Thursday night with Christian Grey. She should have been packing. She knew that. She and Kate were making their big move to Seattle tomorrow, with the help of Christian's brother Elliot, and some movers Kate's parents had hired for them. But Ana's heart just wasn't in packing at the moment.

When she'd arrived home late, Thursday night, she'd been grateful that her roommate had been nowhere to be found. It gave her the peace she needed to go to her room, collapse on her bed, and cry herself out. How could she have been so stupid…thinking a man like Christian Grey would actually want her or care about her. He wanted to hurt her. For his pleasure. That was what he wanted from her.

Maybe she was being too hard on the man. He had tried to explain to her that what he wanted wasn't necessarily about pain, but she'd been so shocked, and so hurt (albeit due to her own expectations) that she hadn't wanted to listen. He'd mentioned before, after her drunken debacle at the nightclub, that were she his he she wouldn't have been able to sit down for a week…that had made her smile, feel protected, and…if she was honest, a little turned on. But being confronted with the reality of what he'd meant, that had been a whole other level, one she was damn sure she wasn't ready for.

Ana wished she could talk to Kate about all this. But even if her roommate had been home, she'd already signed Christian's non-disclosure, and she knew if she disclosed any of this to her journalistic best friend, it would be front-page news before she could blink. No, even without the NDA, it was best to keep this from Kate. But that meant Ana had no one to talk to, and it made her feel very lonely.

When Ana got home from the coffee shop, Kate was home, and there was a package waiting for her. With the package, there was an apology note and a literary quote thatonly served in making her more uncomfortable. At Kate's insistence, she'd opened the package and was confronted with 1st editions of _Tess of the D'Urbervilles. _ Kate immediately turned to Google and priced the gift at roughly $14,000.

"Whatever he did, I think you might want to forgive him!" Kate gushed, eyeing the books appreciatively. Ana shook her head. She _couldn't talk about it_. Kate tried to press her for information about her night, but Ana distracted her friend by asking about Elliot instead. Kate could not resist the opportunity to gush about Christian's brother at length. And Ana listened dutifully, all the while lamenting that her own hoped-for evening of passionate bliss had ended in little more than dashed dreams and a flood of tears.

Christian tried calling her multiple times that Friday but Ana held firm in her decision to keep her distance from the man. She had other things to worry about anyway. She had last-minute packing to do before the movers came on Saturday. Part of her was giddy at the prospect of Christian calling. Surely he was interested in her for more than just his kink, or he would have stopped contacting her, right? But the other part of her brain was not so sure. She found her logic to grow very fuzzy when it came to Christian Grey.

* * *

That evening, Ana borrowed Kate's computer and decided to do a little research. She needed to have a better-informed opinion if she was going to make a final determination on what to do with the CEO who claimed he wanted to "Dom" her. She'd never considered herself to be "kinky." Hell, she'd never really considered _what_ she might enjoy sexually, she'd always been focused on her studies, and her goals – she knew what she wanted- to be an editor at a publishing house – and she knew she couldn't afford the added distraction of sex while she worked for it. But now…it felt like Christian Grey had awakened desires within her that had been dormant for too long.

She read about the BDSM scene, about safe, sane, consensual partners. About relationship dynamics between "Subs" and "Doms," "Masters" and "Slaves." And the differences among them. She read about the lack of legality regarding "contracts" and how many enjoyed using them to reinforce the scene, and not as actual legal documents. She viewed a short porn clip of a "scene" and clicked away immediately, blushing, and looking around her room embarrassed. She read about professional Dominatrixes and their clientele, about fantasy fulfillment, about exhibitionism and voyeurism. She read about horrific things people seemed to willingly subject themselves to for the thrill of the scene, and she read about the normalcy many found in 24/7 relationships.

Ana felt like Alice, falling down the rabbit hole, like Tess and her fall into debasement at the hands of Alec…would she share a similar tragic fate if she decided to give herself to Christian? In truth, she knew she should probably forget the man. But she couldn't quite let go.

* * *

Christian Grey was stressed. And it had everything to do with the scene he was supposed to play tonight, and the fact that his mind was totally preoccupied with the mess he'd made of things with Anastasia Steele. He paced back and forth in his office, checking his watch, wondering if he could come up with a reason for backing out on his agreement with Alice Porter. He just didn't have the heart for it.

But it was already 6:15 pm and Taylor had been sent to fetch Alice from work. Christian was agitated. His mind was preoccupied with the horrible debacle that had been his attempt to woo Anastasia Steele the night before. Anastasia was a virgin, and she'd wanted him to make love to her. Him – make love – to a virgin. He wasn't good enough for her. But he wanted her. If he'd known. If he had asked more questions, gotten to know the girl better before he…but Christian was not that sort of man. He wanted a very specific kind of relationship. Anastasia wanted hearts and flowers, she wanted love. The poor girl thought he was capable of something like that. He was frustrated. In truth, there was no part of him that wanted to do what he was about to do, but he'd made a promise, and Alice had been so understanding with him. He owed her, even if it made him feel dirty. He deserved to feel dirty. He was a cad; and a fool.

He was already dressed, wearing his jeans and a black v-neck shirt. He was bare foot. He was nervous. What if he could not perform? He'd detailed the scene out with Alice previously so both would know what to expect but would he really be able to go through with it in the heat of the moment? He ran through the plan again in his mind, trying to block out his growing distaste for the entire thing.

Taylor was to drop Alice off at the elevator. She had a key already and she would sneak in through the front. He would, of course, hear her. But he would pretend not to.

He would leave his office then and enter the library. She would then skim through his front room and make her way to the office to search for the 'secret documents' requested by her 'employer.' He would surprise her, in the office, and he would block the exit with his body. He would threaten her then and advance on her. He left a blue, wooden, toy plane on his desk for her. She would use it as a projectile. He would expect it, dodge, and allow her to dart past him as if to escape. Then he would pursue her.

He would be able to catch her quickly and he would cover her mouth and drag her backwards. It turned out that Alice enjoyed being called derogatory things and requested that he do that this evening. He already had a litany of verbal abuse planned and lined out. He would belittle and degrade her and she would struggle to no avail. He had rope in his pocket, not a lot, but enough to make short work of her hands. He would bind her at the wrist and elbow and drag her into the playroom. She would pretend to be shocked and horrified by the room, he would tell her she was about to get what she deserved, he would put a spreader bar on her, and bind her arms backwards and up, restricting her movement more totally than normal.

She would be turned on, but she would pretend to be angry. He would remain calm, stoic, and steadfast. He would tell her he could easily call the police and have her arrested, but that this would be much more fun, for him. Christian had to wrinkle his nose at that part. He indeed did not believe that this would be fun for him. But it was part of her fantasy, not his.

The pretense of the entire scene really turned Christian off, but he could make himself play the part easily enough, he hoped. Once he had her bound, he would begin the punishment, he'd chosen a special cat o'nine tails for the occasion, one with stiffer leather that he'd not used on Alice up to this point. He would flog her, he would slap her, he would tell her to be a "good little whore" she would spit at him. He would punish her further. It was important to him to have these details planned, Alice had agreed and both parties knew what exactly what to expect so there would be no surprises. He would punish her until she begged him to stop. He would tell her to beg him to fuck her. She would decide then if she wanted more or if she wanted sex, and depending on her reply he would either move on to clamps, and pinwheels, or he would release her arms and bend her over to take her from behind. After that the scene would be over and his debt to Alice Porter paid. He could do this, he told himself. He could. _Then _he could worry about fixing things with Anastasia Steele.

Christian's cell phone rang, and he flipped it up to his ear.

"Taylor." He greeted, "What is it?"

"Mr Grey…. " Taylor sounded hesitant.

"What is it?" Christian snapped again, irritated. He already had enough to worry about with Alice's impending arrival.

"It's Alice Porter Sir…" Taylor was being more withholding than usual. Christian felt a growing dread in his stomach. Something was wrong.

"Taylor?" He prompted softly.

"She er…did not show up for work this morning, Sir. Her assistant became concerned when she could not reach her on her cell phone and decided to try her apartment. Sir, Miss Porter was killed, last night."

Christian stopped pacing suddenly, that ball of dread in his stomach turning to stone.

"Her assistant found her?" Christian asked the easiest question first, willing himself to stay calm. His heat was racing.

"Yes Sir."

"How was she found?" Christian's mouth felt dry, his legs felt weak. He sat heavily in his desk chair as he listened to Taylor's response.

"The assistant could not give me a lot of detail, but it appears she found Miss Porter in her bed, nude, with strangulation marks on her neck. She called 911 before fleeing the apartment."

Christian was silent. Alice was dead. Not only was she dead…someone had murdered her. Someone had murdered her and left her body posed in her bedroom in some macabre caricature of sleep. The same someone, it seemed, who killed the girl from the nightclub not 3 days ago, if his suspicions were correct, a serial. A serial that was striking eerily close to Christian himself. He swallowed hard, feeling hysteria threaten to come out, he needed to keep himself under control.

"Sir?" Taylor prompted, still on the other end of the line.

"Yes. Have the police said anything?" He asked.

"They would not say anything to me Sir, but I have informed Welch of the situation. Would you like him to investigate further?" Taylor's voice was soft, And Christian heard an undercurrent of sympathy in the older man's voice.

"Yes…Yes." Christian felt like he was in shock, "Tell Welch to find out whatever he can. Alice…Miss Porter deserves that much. " Christian swallowed back the emotion that was threatening to bubble over. Alice Porter was dead. Vibrant, beautiful, intelligent Alice Porter was gone. And the dread in Christian's stomach told him it couldn't be a coincidence. He needed to go to Portland. Immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This chapter moved along a little more slowly than I'd hoped but I promise more action in the next chapter - and an appearance by everyone's favorite serial killer ;) As always please, please review and let me know what you think :) Thank you!**_

* * *

Anastasia Steele felt very useless. It was Saturday morning, the day of the big move. She stood in the kitchen of what was quickly becoming her emptied apartment with Kate and her latest beau, Elliot Grey. Elliot was quite handsome, with a carefree smile and a strong chin. She could see why Kate liked him, and while Ana knew that Elliot was in no way biologically related to Christian, she could not help but compare the two. Elliot held himself in that same confident manner, but managed to not seem so stiff and formal about it, it spoke to a confidence that Ana hadnt realized Christian might be lacking until she spent time with his brother.

The three of them drank wine from pastic cups and watched, rather pointlessly Ana thought, as 3 burly moving men removed the sofa and end tables from their living room. By that evening, Ana would be settling into her new apartment with Kate in Seattle. Shortly after that, Kate would be taking off on a family vacation to Barbados and Ana would be alone in her new city in her new apartment. The prospect did not fill her with confidence. She did not mind being alone, as a general rule, but being alone in a new space, in a new city, where she knew so few people yet, seemed...much lonlier right now than she'd anticipated.

She still couldn't quite believe how fast things happened after her last final was over with. She was still reeling from the fact that she, Ana Steele, was a college graduate. She did not have a job lined up yet but she had received calls about 3 different interviews at potential publishing houses so she was very hopeful. Kate, of course, had already landed herself a position at the Seattle Tribune in their broadening online media and reporting department. Kate was due to start the Monday after she got back from her trip. Ana only hoped her intervews in the week that her roomate would be gone would go well enough that she would have something to show for it by the time her friend got back.

"Earth to Ana...Ana, come in, Ana!" Kate's voice interrupted h er thoughts and Ana turned, embarassed.

"What? Sorry...I was..." She trailed off, flushing.

"Do you want any more wine?" Kate was grinning at her and held up the near-empty bottle for Ana to see, and Elliot laughed. It was clear they'd asked her a couple of times if she'd wanted a quick refill, but she hadnt been paying attention.

"What? Oh..No..Sorry.." She flushed deeper.

"Where'd you go just now?" Kate asked, voice laced with amusement. Elliot guffawed.

"Oh I think I know what, or rather who...is preoccupying Ana's mind." He winked at Ana laciviously and dipped to nibble Kate's ear, his arm slipping around the strawberry-blonde's waist.

"What _happened_ after graduation?" Kate asked, for what felt like the thousandth time. Ana blushed and looked away.

"It's not important," She waved Kate off "I just...I dont think we're compatible. I dont think I'm what he wants" She answered as truthfully and as vaguely as she could. Elliot snorted at that and both girls looked up at him wth quizzical expressions.

"What do you know?" Kate grinned, poking him in the ribs. Ana pursed her lips together. In truth, she really didnt know how much the man knew about his enigmatic brother's particular proclivities. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. Before Ana had a chance to stop the man from saying something potentially damning, Elliot opened his mouth.

"All I know is..." He began, pausing for dramatic effect and leaning in toward both Ana and Kate conspiratorially. "I practically had to promise him my left nut as retribution if anything happened to you, young lady," He pointed at Ana, "to stop him from barging in here last night." He took a swig of his wine and puffed out his chest. Ana's eyes widened. And Kate looked at Elliot as if he'd sprouted wings.

"What?" Ana asked, "Why would Christian be worried that something was going to happen to me?"

Elliot looked at her seriously, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not really sure, but something wigged him out and he was adament that you be safe. I've never heard him so worried about another person's safety in my life, if I'm honest." He admitted. Ana shook her head. Elliot was looking at her as if he too was tryign to figure out what his brother could see in her and i tmade her that much more uncomfortable. Christian had been worried about her? Was he worried because of what he had shwon her? Was it a guilt thing? Or could he actually feel something for her? That seemed so perposterous.

"Ana, he _likes you, _there's no doubt about it." Kate confirmed, smiling at her in reassurance.

"The question is, do you like _him?"_

* * *

Christian Grey was finished trying to work. Saturday was the day he was going to use to catch up on the work he had not done during the week, he had several new acquisition contracts to go over and approve, multiple financial reports to analyze, and more emails he needed to respond to than he cared to count, but his mind would not let him focus on his tasks at hand. It kept wandering, thinking back to Alice, to the fact that someone had broken into her home, attacked her, took her life. He kept imagining the horror of the moment, and what she might have gone through. Alice Porter had been such a vibrant, capable woman. And now she was just…gone. And Christian could not shake the feeling that somehow it was his fault. He had contracted with her. He was supposed to keep her safe. And he'd failed.

Welch had been able to provide him with limited details surrounding Alice's murder, but Christian's head of security was being stonewalled by his police contacts. Apparently, a new detective had transferred to Seattle PD, one Stella Gibson. She had originally arrived as a kind of outside auditor for the police department, but she had taken a special interest in Alice's case, and the cases of the other two victims, and she was insisting on a tight-lipped, by-the-book environment for her investigation. She apparently had Welch's police contacts terrified of disobeying her, and it made things more difficult for Christian. He craved information, needed it to keep himself sane, to keep his mind from working up its own scenarios and theories, and what-ifs. And thanks to Detective Gibson, he was working with a severe deficit of intel.

Adding to his stress levels, Anastasia Steele was still not taking his phone calls. A phone call to his brother Elliot Friday night had quelled his desire to rush down to Portland after he'd heard about Alice. His frat-boy-like brother had promised he would keep an eye out on Ana while he was there with Kate and, while Elliot knew exactly how to push all of Christian's buttons (and frequently did so just for kicks) Christian trusted the man to keep watch; at least for one night.

Besides, Anastasia was not taking his calls, and (as Elliot had none-too-kindly pointed out) he highly doubted she would be keen on him barging into her apartment uninvited after what happened Thursday. He'd been foolish in his desire for the girl, he'd rushed things, he hadn't had all the facts. And, as a result, he'd taken a beautiful, smart, innocent _virgin_ straight into the lion's den. It was no wonder she'd run away, he must have looked like a monster to her. He was a selfish bastard, he knew that. Anastasia deserved so much better than him. He _knew_ that. But he simply could not make himself leave her alone. Especially now, after what had happened. There was a serial killer….a killer who murdered 3 women in the two locales Christian frequented most often. In the two locales Anastasia had frequented most in the past week; two women in Seattle, one in Portland. And they had all beautiful, talented brunettes. Anastasia was a target, she fit the profile perfectly. It unnerved him to no end that she fit his specifications perfectly as well. He and this murderer had….similar tastes…and it made him queasy to think about it.

Christian's thoughts were all over the place. He _hated_ that feeling. He checked his watch. It was 11:30, nearly lunch time. He knew that his brother, Katherine Kavanagh and Anastasia would be almost finished with the movers. If he hurried he could make it there to meet them, it wasn't weird to drop in on one's brother was it? He could just... No…no it definitely would not be welcome at this juncture, and he'd already screwed things up with Anastasia once. He needed to give her a little space. Elliot would make sure she was safe. Christian already had the address for her new apartment in Seattle. He knew what he could do.

Christian made two quick phone calls, arranging for a little welcoming gift to be delivered to Anastasia at her new address that evening. There. That wasn't weird. He could show her he could be normal...ish. He could give her his own version of hearts and flowers.

* * *

Ana was unpacking boxes in her new bedroom when she heard the apartment buzzer. The mover's had come and gone and now all that was left was for them to unpack their lives again. Elliot had gone home as well, to give the girls some time to get settled into their new digs.

"I got it!" Kate called from the front room somewhere and Ana continued with her tasks at hand.

Ana liked her new bedroom, it was not large, but she was at the heart of Seattle here, and it was cozy. This was going to be a new chapter in her life.

"Ana! You got a delivery!" Kate called again and Ana put away her arm of t-shirts into one of her drawers before going out to the living room.

Kate was grinning at her and holding a bottle of champagne in one arm. Tied to the champagne was a Mylar ballon in the shape of a helicopter.

_Charlie Tango, _ Ana swallowed back the swell of emotion that was suddenly threatening to overwhelm her. Kate held a small red envelope in her other hand.

"I think _somebody _wants to welcome you to his neighborhood.." She teased, in a sing-song voice, holding out the champagne and envelope for Ana to take. She did so, retreating to the kitchen with the champagne and clutching the envelope to her chest. She knew Kate was watching her like a hawk, but Ana had to know what the note said. She set the bottle down on the counter, looking at the balloon again and smiling wistfully, before tearing open the envelope. Inside was a beautiful white and silver card, embossed with her name on the front.

_Anastasia-_

_Congratulations on your big move. This is a new chapter for you, with new exciting achievements on the horizon. I know you will find success in whatever you choose to do. _

_I hope sincerely that there is room for me to be in your next chapter. Perhaps with this fresh start, you would consider giving me a fresh start as well. _

_Say yes, Anastasia. _

_-Christian_

Ana read the letter to herself again for a second time biting her lip. Her insides were doing flip flops with a weird mix of excitement and fear. kate was looking at her expectantly.

_Say yes, Anastasia. _He'd written.

_Did she dare?_

* * *

Detective Stella Gibson stared at the wall before her, her finger stroking her lips pensively, her perfectly coifed blonde hair falling on her shoulders. She paced slowly back and forth, her eyes never leaving the photographs and notations plastered on the wall before her, her heels clicking softly against the cold tile floor.

_Three deaths now_… She mused. _Three deaths made a pattern that her captain couldn't ignore. _

First Melissa Brewster, then Amber Johnson, and now Alice Porter…All three women were found posed, nude, in their bedrooms. All three had been strangled, their bodies washed post mortem. All three had nearly identical physical characteristics. All three were successful, professional women. Melissa Brewster had been married, but Amber Johnson and Alice Porter had been single. The first victim was wealthy, lived in downtown Seattle with her trust-fund husband. Stella's captain had assumed her case to be open-and-shut, but none of the evidence had supported his theory that the husband had done it and the investigation had stalled.

Then came the second victim. Amber Johnson. Portland resident, WSU graduate working on her doctoral degree in anthropology; she'd been living with a roommate and fellow doctoral student in agriculture and climate change. The roommate told police the tow had been out celebrating a department grant the roommate's research team had been awarded that week. Amber Johnson was the piece that didn't quite fit the puzzle. She lived outside of the killer's preferred kill-zone, she was academic more than professional-oriented, but her physical appearance and personal qualities fit the pattern.

Then came Alice Porter, the most recent victim. She'd been discovered by her personal assistant, posed just like the others. She was a Seattle resident just like Brewster, though she lived im a more moderately-priced apartment complex on the opposite side of town. She'd been the only victim to live completely alone,

Stella studied the three women over and over, looking for any other connections they may have had to each other. Nothing, apart from their looks connected them. The victims did not know each other. They were dealing with a serial killer, of that, Stella Gibson was certain. And he seemed to be picking up his pace. If they did not act fast to progress the investigation, Stella had no doubt that another pretty young brunette would wind up dead.

She was still awaiting the final lab report from Miss Porter's autopsy, and the woman's laptop and work files had been confiscated. They would need to comb through her personal life if they were going to find anything that might lead to her killer. Melissa Brewster had turned up empty and the Amber Johnson investigation looked like it was heading toward a smiliar fate. Alice Porter was their break. And Stella Gibson did not intend to waste it.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hello all This chapter is going to introduce some "new" perspectives. I thought it was time to get Paul Spector's take on all of this. Hopefully it doesnt backfire! As always please let me know what you think what youd like to see/ etc :) Thank you! _

* * *

**_Saturday Morning_**

Paul Spector raised his chin as he regarded himself in the bathroom mirror. His grey eyes stared back at him calculatingly, he tilted his head from side to side, clenching and unclenching his jaw, stroking his beard. Deciding he liked what he saw, he nodded to his reflection and exited the ensuite. He grabbed his satchel and slung it over his shoulder and strode for the front door with purpose. He had business to attend to and he hated to be late.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He was stopped right before exiting by his daughter. He cursed inwardly before turning on his "Daddy" smile and turning to the bubbly little girl. He dropped his satchel next to him on the floor and dropped to a knee to embrace his rapidly charging daughter.

"Good morning, Olivia!" He greeted the girl warmly, patting his knee for her to take a seat. She happily obliged.

"Daddy, where are you going? Mommy said we were all going to the park and then the cons- con-serva, conser-

"Conservatory."Paul supplied patiently.

"Consertory. Mommy said we were all going to the Consertory today!"

Paul looked up from where he knelt on the floor with his daughter to see the disapproving look on his wife, Sally's face. She was wearing her robe still and held a spatula in her crossed arms. She'd yet to shower, he could tell from the way her frizzy, blonde hair stuck out at odd angles, and she

"Going somewhere Paul?" She asked in that sickeningly innocent voice she used when she knew he knew she wasn't going to like his answer.

"Yes. I'm afraid I've a client meeting."

"But it's Saturday." Sally protested.

"Please Daddy? Please come with Mommy and Liam and me to the Consertory? Please?"

"I can't sweetheart, Daddy has a very important meeting he must help a very sick lady today." He looked up at his wife again, who was still glowering at him.

"I'm sorry Sally. It was totally last minute. Emergency therapy session. A woman who's been seeing me a couple times a week. Her husband's well…"He looked at his daughter, then back to his wife, conveying his meaning with his eyes. "He's not a very nice man. And he didn't know she was going to therapy. Turns out they had quite the row last night. He was arrested. Now he's coming home, but she has asked me to be there, to help the…transition."

Sally's glowering look immediately turned to one of sympathy and she clutched her robe tighter against her self.

"Oh that poor thing. I'm sorry Paul. You go. I'll take the kids today. You'll be home for dinner?" Paul gave her a smile. He stood, setting his daughter back down on her feet, and brushed forward to kiss Sally on the cheek.

"I'll be home for dinner." He promised, picking up his satchel and exiting out the front door before any more delays could present themselves. He checked his watch. Damn. Now he _was_ going to be late. He hated being late.

* * *

Paul Spector made sure his black hoodie was up and over his head as he entered the seedy hotel. It was the kind of place you could rent hourly – and he had an arrangement with the owner. He rented room 106 on a weekly basis, had been for some time now, and room 106 was increasingly feeling like home; much more like home than that cheap colonial he rented with Sally and the children. He turned the key in the latch and entered his oasis.

She was already there, of course, waiting for him, her dark hair pulled up into a pony-tail. It was Saturday so she was not wearing her school uniform but she still tried to look alluring in a black mini skirt and a purple off-the shoulder top that she cinched at her waist with a wide black belt. Her dark eyes regarded him with amusement and he scowled at her. Little Katie Benedetto. She wanted him to want her so badly it was almost sad. He thought she might even be happy if he killed her. But he had no desire to kill her. That would be a waste of a perfectly good tool.

"You're late." She quipped, sitting up on the grungy-looking bed and kicking her legs out before crossing them. Her mannerisms were so young. She thought she was so mature. She was a stupid, little fool, barely 17, just a little girl playing at things she did not really understand.

"And _you_ did not do what I told you to do. Did you?" He snapped back. She had the decency to look contrite.

"I tried. I did everything you told me to. The woman you told me about? Elena? I went to her. Let her test me out. She thought I was perfect. I did everything right. It's not my fault he wasn't interested." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Paul knew she was right. It was not Katie's fault Christian Grey did not want her. Had she been introduced to the CEO even a week or two earlier she may have even managed to get herself contracted with him. But that had not played out like he'd planned. Miss Anastasia Steele had gotten in the way. And now Christian only seemed to have eyes for her. Paul could not blame the man for that. Ana truly was perfect. The way she spoke, the way she moved, the way she wobbled when she was intoxicated, the way she blushed so prettily, the way she cried. He knew Christian saw it too, how could the man not? Paul had big plans for Anastasia. Still, Paul would not let Katie know he didn't blame her for her failure.

"Well, you should have tried harder then." He all but growled at her, giving her one of his heated glares, the kind he knew both frightened and excited her. The kind that made her want to please him all the more. Katie Benedetto had been a happy accident. She had initially just been his babysitter, his wife had hired her. She'd been a nuisance. But she had taken a shine to him, flirted with him, made her interest known. And she had lied for him, covered for him. She knew what he was, and she liked it; stupid little fool.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, looking up at him prettily. She wanted so badly to please him. He made a show of sighing dramatically.

"I want you to stay close to Elena Lincoln for now. Stay on her good side. She likes people she can control. Make her think she can control you. Do you think you can do that?" If she was confused at all, she didn't show it.

Katie nodded. He smirked.

"Good."

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

Anastasia Steele scowled at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. No matter how much she brushed and attempted to style it, it just refused to do anything but fall in messy waves past her shoulders. She was nervous. She'd agreed to meet Christian at the coffee shop near her new apartment at his request after she'd thanked him for the champagne and welcome-balloon. She tried to tell herself that she was just doing the polite thing, that she wasn't excited to see the Greek god of a man again, but she knew she was lying to herself. She'd dreamt of him, of his red room. She'd woken up wet, a completely foreign experience for her. Hard as she tried, Ana could not seem to write the man off. She wanted him. And so, having her hair absolutely _refuse_ to cooperate was frustrating the hell out of her. She checked her watch. She had promised to meet him at 10:30 that morning. It was already nearing 10:15. If shed didn't hurry she was going to be late. And she knew how punctual Christian Grey liked to be. Giving up on her hair, she turned her attention to the rest of her physical appearance. She was wearing a yellow and blue sun dress and a pair of tan sandals. It was a nice day out and she wanted to take advantage of the sun. Decididing her appearance was as good as it was going to get, Ana grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

...-

* * *

Christian Grey saw Anastasia before she saw him. He'd been sitting in the café, awaiting her arrival, for about fifteen minutes when she appeared. She looked like she was rushed, her hair a bit of a wavy mess, her face flushed. She wore a pretty, demure sun dress and Christian felt the blood threatening to go to his groin. He wanted to rip that dress off of her. But he kept himself composed. He counted himself lucky that she'd agreed to see him at all. He needed to respect her boundaries at this juncture. She looked around and he caught her attention with a small wave. She nodded to him and headed over to the corner table. He stood when she approached and waited for her to take her seat before he returned to his. He'd taken the liberty of ordering for them while he'd waited. Sitting on the table was his latte as well as Anastasia's preferred English breakfast tea, bag out, and an assortment of pastries, yoghurt and granola. She eyed the food warily as she sat.

"Have you eaten this morning, Anastasia?" He asked, leaning forward and taking a sip of his latte while he awaited her reply. She shook her head in the negative and he gestured to the pastries. "Help yourself, "

She picked up a croissant and put it on her plate but did not move to eat yet, instead tending to her tea. She looked….nervous, somehow, and Christian did not understand how on earth that could be. He was the nervous one, he was the one who needed to convince her to give him a second chance. He was the one that constantly had to remind himself to behave while in her presence. After a moment of prolonged silence she finally spoke.

"It was an um…really beautiful card, you sent. Christian." She looked down at her croissant, picking at it. Her eating habits were wasteful. It annoyed him. But he bit is tongue.

"I meant what I said, Anastasia. I hope there is a place for me in your future. I…am…used to getting what I want…" At her quirked eyebrow, he continued "I mean…I see what I want. And I go after it. I move quickly. One has to move quickly if one is going to be successful in the business world. But with you I am afraid I moved too quickly. And I made some assumptions I should not have made. I am sorry for that Anastasia." He apologized. And he meant it. He had been too rushed before.

"Assumptions?" Anastasia asked, her big blue eyes looking directly at him. It was unnerving, the way her eyes managed to bore into him. She held his eye contact and he wished he could demand she avert her gaze.

"Yes." Christian affirmed, though he stubbornly refused to elaborate. Anastasia was a smart girl, she must have had some idea as to the assumptions he'd made when broaching the topic of the contract with her at his home after graduation. "I made a judgement error, and I fear I hurt you, and for that I am sorry.:

Anastasia seemed to be taking his words in, nodding slowly as she sipped her tea.

"I suppose..." She began slowly, "I suppose that I made some assumptions as well." She aquiesced.

"Oh?" Christian prompted. She nodded.

"Yes...I...Well I didnt let you explain things very well. I was just so shocked. But I did some research after I got home. And I guess I sort of get it..." She was tugging at her hair and it was adorable. She looked like she was embarassed. Christian was awed.

"You did research? On BDSM?" He had been planning to tell her to do just that before she ran out of the room. She was still a virgin. By all rights she had every reason to stay as far away from him as possible. And yet she had agreed to coffee with him, and she had begun to research what he'd shown her of her own accord. She was perfect.

"Yes.." She said slowly. "And I _do _sort of understand the reasons people like it...I just...I dont think it's for me." She looked down. She was trying to let him down easy. He had to stop her.

"What _is _ for you, Anastasia?" He asked. She blinked at him as if he'd grown a second head. She shrugged and threw her hands up almost in exasperation.

"I don't know, Christian. I... normal things I guess - Dates. Movies, dinner, dancing, that sort of thing. Just normal relationship-y stuff I guess." Christian's lip twitched in a repressed smile.

"Relationship-y?" He grinned full on at her flustered appearance. She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She smiled a little in return.

"I told you, I dont do relationships, Anastasia." He replied, in all seriousness now, the smile vanishing as fast as it had appeared.

"I dont think I can do...erm... contracts." She replied, her blue eyes imploring him earnestly. It made his heart feel like it was constricting in his chest when she looked at him like that. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He was a killer negotiator, perhaps he should negotiate with her on this.

"May I propose something?" He asked. He was going to make his proposal regardless, but he asked out of social courtesy more than anything. She nodded, looking a little wary at his sudden shift in demeanor. He was adopting his professional CEO mask now, it ususally got him what he wanted.

"Perhaps we can find some kind of compromise, Ana. " He shortened her name, he knew she prefered it even as he preferred her full name, he hoped the subtle shift would endear him to her a little more. "I would like you to read my contract. The one i have had my submissives sign in the past, with an open mind. And I would like you to discuss it with me in an open manner, remembering that everything listed is negotiable as a hard or soft limit. And in return, I could...try some of those relationship-y things. Dates.. Dinner... dancing. In doing so perhaps we could find some kind of middle ground."

He watched her mulling over his proposal. What was he doing? He didnt do dates. He didnt do any of the things he said he would try, and he did not negotiate with submissives. But Ana was not his submissive. and he found that the idea of spending time with Ana, whether in date form or not, sounded more and more appealing. And perhaps if he spent more time with her, he could convince her that his way was best for both of them.

"Is it a deal?" He prompted, watching the shy smile form on her full, pink lips.

"You'll try?" She asked. biting that beautiful lower lip of hers. Christian forced himself to look away from that bitable lip and shifted his gaze to her eyes.

"I will try." He promised.

"I will try, too." She agreed.

He resisted the urge to drag her up onto the coffee shop table and take her then and there, instead opting for a smile and taking her hand in his.

_Dating._

He could do this.

...-

* * *

Detective Stella Gibson re-read the reports from tech regarding the laptop contents of Alice Porter. Miss Porter had kept her life incredibly organized, and that was good news for Stella, it meant she had so much more to work with. And right now, she had the strongest lead she'd had since she began her investigation, thanks to the late Miss Porter.

Christian Grey.

CEO. Billionaire. Megalomaniac. Exceedingly Private. Apparent Sexual Deviant. Christian Grey.

Miss Porter had a series of emails saved in one of her personal files addressed to one Christian Grey, CEO. Her personal Planner showed "Mr. Grey" as her only scheduled activities for the past 11 weekends. But most interesting to Stella was the filel found on Miss Porter's computer entitled "Contract" and the email she had saved entitled "My Request."

Miss Porter apparently had had a very specific kind of fantasy. One that had a few of Stella's male colleagues clucking their tongues in disapproval and shrugging their shoulders as if 'it figured.' But Stella Gibson was sure that the woman had not wished for her own death. Had this "Mr. Grey" decided the fantasy was simply not enough? It was time to start digging further into the history of the enigmatic billionare. Stella knew this type of man well - the CEO was likely used to getting his way in everything. But his money would not save him from justice this time, if Stella had anything to do with it. She had a lot of work to do. No more girls were going to die, not if she could help it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello all. I am terribly sorry for the late update. A few things delayed this chapter, including the worst bout of strep throat I think I have ever come down with, which put me out of comission for about 5 days and left me pretty exhausted for another 5 days after that. As a result this story got delayed but rest assured I am doing my best to catch up though I am worried this chapter might be a bit rough/clunky. As always I appreciate all the reviews and suggestions. **_

_**One reviewer suggested outdoorsy -activities for Christian and Ana's dates and I love that idea. It gave me some inspiration for some scenes that will be coming up in the next couple of chapters :) :) **_

* * *

It had been a whirlwind of a week and Ana was just barely managing to catch her breath. Kate was in Barbados with her family and Elliot Grey so Ana had been living alone. She had interviewed at two different publishing houses in Seattle and, while both interviews had gone well, she wasn't sure she'd found the right fit yet.

A courier had arrived at her door Monday afternoon with a package containing the dreaded "contract" Christian wanted her to read. She hadn't managed to get to it yet, instead preferring to engage in banter with the man via text and email. He was funny and charming when he wanted to be, Ana found herself looking forward to his little messages more and more.

Ana's mother had called on Wednesday. That...had been an ordeal Ana hadn't hoped for. The woman was mournful that she'd missed her daughter's graduation, and wanted Ana to come out to Georgia for a visit. But Ana did not have the time, nor the money to devote to a vacation in Georgia at the moment. She needed to secure herself a job first, and to get settled somewhat in Seattle before she thought about taking any trips. Her mother had not been thrilled with her response, had argued with her, had expressed concern over Ana's all-work-and-no-play mentality, as her mother had called it. She'd tried to cajole Ana into just a short visit, but Ana had stood firm, and her mother had turned on the waterworks in response. It made Ana feel bad. She loved her mother, but sometimes the woman could be completely self-centered and phone calls with her more often than not left Ana feeling in a worse mood than before they happened.

She'd spent Thursday finishing unpacking the apartment and continuing to get settled. She also spent the day raiding Kate's closet for one final perfect interview outfit to wear. She also ran errands and got some much needed groceries for herself.

And now, it was Friday afternoon, and Ana was heading to her third and final interview, the one she'd most been looking forward to, the one with Seattle International Publishing, her dream position. She was nervous, but she had a little practice with these interviews now and she believed she'd gotten the hang of it. She was hopeful that this would be it. She wanted so badly to impress, that she'd worn one of Kate's pencil skirts and some cute heels. She'd actually managed to tame her hair into a stylish bob for once. She was as ready as she'd ever be. She walked up the block toward her destination, pausing outside the building before she went in. She took a deep breath to calm her risidual nerves. and held her head up high. Here goes nothing...

* * *

Anastasia Steele was thrilled.

She'd just finished her interview at SIP, and she felt like it had gone really, really well. The man who'd interviewed her, Jack Hyde, had seemed very impressed with her academic background. And even though the woman who'd interviewed her had seemed relatively indifferent toward her, Jack had informed her as she departed that he would let her know very soon about the position for which she'd applied. That had felt like a good sign. This was her dream job – an amazing publishing house with interesting titles. She hoped very much that the position would be hers.

Now, Ana was walking home from the bus stop, she'd decided to take public transportation to her interview, so she could save money on gas and so that she would not have to worry about finding parking. It was only a few blocks from the bus stop to her apartment, so even wearing the low, dressy, interview heels she'd chosen to wear, the walk was not so bad. Ana wished Kate was in town. Even though she hadn't yet gotten the position, she felt like celebrating. She felt good. She felt invigorated, like there was a spring in her step, as silly as that sounded. She wanted to share her happiness with someone. But Kate was in Barbados for a week yet. And she didnt know very many people in Seattle. Her mind went to Christian…would he be excited for her?

As if on cue, Ana's cell-phone buzzed. She pulled it from her pocket and could not help the grin that spread across her face when she saw who the text was from. They'd been texting back and forth ever since she'd agreed to read his contract and he'd agreed to take her out on dates. She knew there was a connection there, it felt like more than lust, even though Ana had to admit to herself that she'd been lusting for the man since she'd seen him in jeans at the hardware store in Portland. That seemed like a world away now, had it really been just a few days? Ana mused about the rapid pace of events happening in her life as she read the text from Christian.

**I have every confidence that your interview with SIP went well. Perhaps a celebration is in order. Accompany me to dinner tonight and we will toast your impending success. – C**

Ana quickly tapped out a reply, grinning like an idiot as she did so. The man was so bossy he couldnt even manage to _ask _her to a date, his text reading like an instruction rather than a request. Normally Ana would be annoyed at the presumptuousness of such an act, but from Christian Grey she found it charming.

**Why Mr. Grey. Are you asking me out on a proper date? **

She was teasing, she couldn't resist. He'd been bumbling via text all week with excuses to see her without ever actually managing to_ ask _her, but there hadnt been time, and she didnt want to see him casually. He'd promised her dating. And she intended for him to make good on that promise. Her phone buzzed in response almost immediately

**Miss Steele, have you forgotten our deal already? -C**

Ana bit her lip. He knew she hadn't forgotten. Her good mood threatening to bubble over as she grinned. She tapped out another reply as she walked.

**No chance, Mr. Grey. A deal's a deal ;) **

A date. She had a date. She had a date with Christian Grey to celebrate her interview. Her phone buzzed again as she started to cross the street. She checked the message.

**Good point well made, Miss- **

"WATCH IT!"

Before Ana knew what was happening a body was slamming into hers, pushing her forward and holding onto her to keep her from falling flat on her face. A car horn was blaring and still ringing in her ears even as she took note of the fact that she was on the far sidewalk, across the street from where she'd begun. She looked up at the cross walk sign which was shining red with a big "Don't Walk" sign.

Her heart was racing, she'd crossed against a red light…she'd nearly been hit by a car, she hadn't been paying attention to what she was doing, she'd been so lost in her euphoria and the texting banter that she'd forgotten the cardinal rule of crossing the street.

She looked up into the grey eyes of her savior and realized she recognized the man – he was the man from Portland, who looked like Christian…what was his name? Peter? But what was he doing here? He sounded a little winded when he spoke, his face splitting into a smile.

"Ana?! What are you doing here? And walking in the middle of the street like that?" His voice was light and he smiled at her, "that was a close one." He said, breathlessly, voicing her internal thoughts, though in a much more jovial manner than she felt.

"Y-yes...it was." Ana was more shaken than exhilirated, and she blinked up at him. "Thank you! It was Peter, wasnt it? But what are _you _doing here?" She asked back. He shrugged at her in response.

"I live here. Just round the corner actually, was just on my way home when I saw you walk into traffic. Texting whilst walking, terribly dangerous combination." He grinned at her again, then turned serious, his eyes filling with concern. "Seriously though, are you alright?" He asked again, lowering his head to her face a little closer as if examining her for injury.

She nodded slowly, still processing.

"You...live here?" She asked, "I thought - Portland." He grinned.

"Ah! I had a conference to attend in Portland last week, but what about you? What are you doing in Seattle? Visiting friends or somehting?"

"I...moved here. With my roomate...Just last weekend actually." She answered. How strange that she should run into Peter again, here. And again that he would come to her rescue. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Wow! Small world. Well! Welcome to Seattle. Do try to stay out of the line of traffic." He smiled again and this time Ana felt herself smiling back. He was so light and happy. It calmed her, and made her feel happy as well.

"I'll try." She laughed a little, put at ease. "Thank you. Really" She took his hand in hers in gratitude and he grinned at her easily.

"Any time. Maybe I'll see you around hm? Like I said- I live just round the corner there." He pointed up the block. She grinned and nodded .

"Yeah for sure. Here, let me give y ou my cell number. I dont have a lot of friends in Seattle yet. It'll be nice to see a familiar face." She scribbled her number down on a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to him. He folded it and shoved it neatly in his wallet.

"I'll text you so you have my number if you need anything. Glad I bumped into you. "He grinned, "Even if you did almost get plowed by a smart car." She grinned back.

"Good thing you were around then."

Peter nodded at her politely and they parted ways. Ana no longer felt shaken, but she did decide to forego texting until she got back to her apartment. Still...she could not help the idiotic grin that was plastered on her face the rest of the way home.

She had a date. With Christian Sex-on-Legs Grey.

* * *

Christian sat across from a stunning Anastasia in the privacy of a corner booth at _Le Petite Maison_. He liked this restaurant. The food was locally sourced, and the chef was a master of his craft, having studied in Paris before moving to the states. More importantly, this was one of the most romantic date-type restauranst he knew, with its deep crimsons and mahoganies, and the low candle-lighting. Most of the restaurants patrons were couples and the booths were private enough that he and Anastasia could have alone time even in the public space.

"So, um…..this place is very nice…" Anastasia interrupted his train of thought and he realized they'd been sitting in silence since they arrived. He wasn't used to this sort of thing, he hadn't come with a plan in mind, and he didn't know what one typically discussed on a "date." He looked up and found himself caught in her quizzical azure gaze. The candlelight warmed her pale skin and she looked lovely, and young. It threw him. He was supposed to be making conversation.

"Right. Yes...Well...the chef is a genius, I hope you like French cuisine." He added, then realized he hadnt thought to ask Anastasia her restaurant preferences. Was he supposed to have? Didnt women like a man to choose things like restaurants. He thought they did. But what if that was a misconception. Should he have asked her where she wanted to go?

Christian felt riddled with self-doubt. And it was not a feeling he welcomed. He craved control, and that was something sorely lacking with Anastasia. Moreso, he was completely out of his depth here. He decided that he would treat this the best way he knew how, authortatively. She would respond well, he hoped, to his nature and they would progress from there. Eventually, he hoped to have her defer to him in all things, and restaurant choices would not be something he second-guessed any longer.

"I do." She smiled politely at him "I like most food really, I love to cook as well. Do you eat here often?" She was better at small talk then he was. Christian hated small talk. He was a man of action. But small talk was, presumably, part of the deal, so he would do his best.

"I have, on occassion, yes Miss Steele, though this is the first time I have brought somebody here. I thought it appropriate, given our deal." He smiled at her in what he hoped was a cheeky way, but instead of returning the smile she frowned.

"Our deal...right." She murmured, suddenly, sullen. A turn he had not expected her to take. They had been bantering back and forth about the deal he'd proposed all week. Was that not appropriate small-talk? Again he felt a pang of doubt. He hated doubt.

A waiter came and he quickly ordered the best bottle of wine they had on their menu, as well as an Oyster appetizer. The waiter departed and he turned his attention back to Anastasia,

"If you enjoy lamb, the lamb shank and chocolate mole is delicious here." He suggested. She was looking down at her menu and not at him, suddenly more taciturn than she'd been a few moments earlier.

"Mmmm..." She nodded to him and continued reading the menu. He frowned. He was about to demand that she look at him when she, as if reading his mind, looked up at him, her blue eyes staring at him in a most serious manner. It took him aback.

"Christian, I need to know something...did you only ask me out tonight because of the deal?" She asked, biting her lower lip. He frowned. was that what she was worrying about? Truthfully, he would not have taken her out to this restaurant had she already signed his contract and agreed to be his submissive...it simply was not something he did. But Anastasia was more than that, he wanted to know her, and for her to know him, to understand why he needed the things he needed. He wanted her. And the realization was a little startling. But he wanted her under his rules, and that would take time.

"Anastasia, I asked you out tonight in order to celebrate your interview, which I am glad to hear went well. I would not be here if I did not enjoy your presence and wish to get to know you better. Isn't that what dates are supposed to do? I may be incorrect here, as I said before this isnt the sort of thing I do often." He gave her a shy, lopsided smile, hoping to coax one out of her in return. He was rewarded with a smile of her own and he felt himself relax immediately.

"Okay then, now that that's settled. Do you have any opinion on the Coq Au Vin?" She was back to bantering. He liked bantering Anastasia much better than insecure Anastasia. He grinned.

"The Coq Au Vin, Miss Steele, is exquisite."

* * *

_The summer weather was balmy and cool under the Seattle night sky, but she felt much colder inside, left out in the cold. _

_Unwanted._

_Master threw her away. Master found himself a new girl. Master took the new girl out in public. He let her drink and eat with him. What did this new girl have that she didn't? Why didn't Master want her any more? She had been a good girl. She was a good girl. She would show Master. She would show him she could still be his good girl. She was better than this new girl. She watched him through the window of the small French bistro. He was with **her**. She was so disrespectful. The interloper held Master's gaze. Master hated that. She knew. She knew what Master liked. The interloper was laughing, she reached across the table and touched Master's arm. Master hated to be touched. She knew. She saw the way he stiffened and tried to hide it. Why was he trying to hide it. Why did he not tell her not to do that. Was the interloper too stupid to follow basic commands? _

_She cradled the gun she's purchased earlier that day against her chest tenderly. It was her safety. She needed it. She needed it to make Master see. To make Master see what kind of mistake he made. She would take care of the interloper and make him see. She would..._

_Suddenly, she felt nervous. As if she was being watched. And it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was time to go; Before Master saw her; Before Master's Mr. Taylor saw her. She had to make him see or he would make her go away again. She didn't want to go away. It was time to go now though. She would go. Master would wait._

* * *

Paul Spector watched as the mousy brunette hugged herself. She was watching his targets. He did not recognize her specifically, but he recognized her look immediately. And the way she watched Christian. The way she swayed when she backed away from the restaurant window. The way she moved like a ghost through the crowd, as If she was just a shell of a human being. She _was_ a shell. That's why Christian had used her. And Paul knew Christian must have used her – there was no doubt about it, the way she gazed at the man through the restaurant's window. Paul wanted to use her too. Paul _would_ use her. She was stalking his prey. He would stalk her.

He followed her through the crowd, his hands itching to wrap around her slender throat. No…no…patience…He needed to have patience. Shells were easy to control. She could be far more useful alive. And if she proved useless, he could take care of her then. But first he needed to find out who she was. She continued to sway and moved effortlessly, unnoticed down the side walked. He followed at a safe distance, abandoning his watch on the restaurant in favor of this new pawn. She was exceedingly pale, and far too thin. She looked as if she hadnt eaten or washed in at least a couple of days, yet she strode with purpose towards wherever she was headed.

This was going to be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Apologies in advance- I am a little rusty when it comes to this kind of chapter. Story Rating changed to M. As always i appreciate reviews, critiques, advice, suggestions. Thank you!_**

* * *

Anastasia Steele stared at herself in the mirror, taking in her reflection. Her too-big blue eyes stared back at her; her long, wet hair held a slight curl and framed her face, falling over her shoulders and ending just above her breasts, dripping water running in rivulets down her pale skin. Her body was wrapped in a fluffy white towel, but she didn't cover herself completely. She wanted to examine herself. Her lips looked slightly swollen. Her fingers reached up to brush over them softly, feeling them tenderly; they felt sore. She felt sore all over, to be honest. But it was a sweet, pleasant kind of sore, the kind that had her grinning like a fool. Did she look different than she had yesterday? She felt different. But she also felt the same. She continued to examine herself in the mirror, fresh from a quick shower. She wondered if anyone else would notice.

A soft knock on the bathroom door was followed by a half-naked Christian Grey entering the large space. He stood behind her, and she was able to watch him take in her reflection. Did he think she looked different? Did he feel any different? She doubted it, how could he?

"Good morning..."

He embraced her from behind, nuzzling the back of her head and breathing in her scent. She smiled, leaning back against him and remembering the previous evening in all its glorious detail.

* * *

The date with Christian had gotten off to a rocky start. But the man was indeed trying, and Ana didn't have a great deal of experience in the dating world either so she cut him some slack. The restaurant he'd chosen had been amazing, a little on the expensive side, but Ana also figured that came with the territory when one was on a date with a billionaire. The man was actually very charming, and funny, and endearing in a certain way. She knew he liked to be in control, and that he liked to appear unflappable and strong, but Ana found him at his most endearing and adorable when he offered her a shy little smile that betrayed his actual insecurities.

Christian Grey _was _capable. And demanding. And controlling. But Ana could tell that he was also insecure and damaged in a way, though she had not wanted to pry too deeply and risk insulting or upsetting him. He was vague about his childhood and past, preferring to talk about the present and future. He was an impassioned man when it came to feeding the world's poor, yet he seemed like he didn't think this to be a magnanimous or admirable trait in himself; as if it were something that should just be expected of him, given his position and affluence.

After dinner, Christian had floundered once again, appearing to not know what to do. Ana suggested they take a night walk through a nearby park and Christian vetoed the idea at once, stating that it was far too dangerous and he was unwilling to risk her safety. Ana had rolled her eyes at him and his over-precaution but he'd held firm, insisting that safety was paramount. Ana suggested a night-cap then at a local bar and Christian again vetoed the idea, stating he had a much better selection of alcohol in his penthouse and the need to go out for a drink was an unnecessary one. He suggested then that they return to his apartment for the intended nightcap. Ana agreed at once, amused and turned on by the proposal, though given Christian's inexperience with dating she wondered if he knew how suggestive the "let's go back to my place" line really was. He seemed oblivious and calculated all at once and Ana loved trying to figure out what he was thinking in any given moment.

Ana took it upon herself to tease him in the back of the Audi when his driver Taylor began the route back to Christian's apartment. His eyes were increasingly being drawn to her mouth, and Ana found herself biting her lip and running her tongue along her teeth far more than was absolutely necessary. She liked the effect it had on him, and the way it made him want to touch her, his hand finding its way to her knee, caressing her lightly.

"I think you know you are driving me crazy, Miss Steele…" He leaned toward her to whisper into her ear and Ana couldn't help the resulting grin.

"Maybe." She admitted, licking her lips again, and finding her eyes drawn to his perfect mouth in turn. She wanted to feel his mouth on hers. She wanted to know him, completely. Was this where they were headed? _After one date?! _Her subconscious scolded her, but she brushed the thought aside. It wasn't like they'd just met today, there was a connection between them that Ana couldn't deny.

* * *

Taylor pulled into the garage at Escala and dropped them off near the elevator before driving off to park. Her beautiful date took her hand, leading her forward and Ana found herself alone again in an elevator with Christian Grey. Again, the electricity between them was palpable. She hummed softly to herself, trying to ignore the growing desire within her at being in such close proximity to the Adonis that was Christian Grey. She bit her lip and again and she thought she heard a stifled moan from the man next to her. Christian leaned forward and hit the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"Ah _fuck it!" _She heard him mutter.

And in the next instant, Christian had pushed her against the wall of the elevator, one hand holding both her wrists above her head, the other cradling her face. His expert tongue coaxed her lips open, and seconds later he was exploring the recesses of her mouth with attention. She moaned, her tongue joining his and exploring him in turn. She'd never been kissed like this, there were no awkward fumbling attempts to find a rhythm, no clanging of teeth against teeth; they just fit together in instant synchronicity. It was intoxicating.

Ana's tongue wrestled with his, tasting, touching, feeling. He nibbled her lower lip and she tugged his upper lip in response. He growled into her mouth, tilting her head up with his free hand to give himself better access. He smelled amazing, like vanilla and sandalwood and something inexplicably Christian. His stubble scraped her chin lightly, his tongue claiming her mouth, his hand holding tightly onto her wrists. It was overwhelming. Ana felt herself falling, hard.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment you stumbled into my office," Christian murmured in her ear breathlessly when they finally broke apart. Ana bit her lip in response, running her tongue along her teeth as her sense slowly returned. She could still taste him. He smirked at her disheveled appearance and turned to hit the elevator button once more and restart their ascension to his penthouse. Ana took the time to readjust her dress and comb her fingers through her hair in a futile attempt to get back to looking presentable.

* * *

The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival at his penthouse. Christian stepped out of the elevator and into his foyer; he reached out his hand for her to take, beckoning her to follow. She obliged. Her mouth felt dry. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, take his breath away this time. She wanted to touch him all over, she wanted him to touch her. She'd thought once before that they would have sex in this apartment. She wondered again if that might be a possibility. Her mind flitted unwillingly back to the images of the Red Room...and the kind of sex Christian enjoyed. She frowned to herself, pushing the thought from her mind.

Christian led her into the kitchen of his penthouse. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a chilled bottle of white wine. He poured two glasses and offered her one. She took it and sipped gratefully. It was delicious, cool and crisp on her tongue. She savored it. Christian was watching her intently, his eyes on her mouth. Immediately, her mouth felt dry and her body felt like it had electricity coursing through it. She wondered if Christian could feel it too.

"Shall we take a seat near the fireplace?" He offered, looking past her and into the sitting room. She followed his gaze to a beautiful, plush white sofa situated in front of a sleek, gas fireplace. She nodded, unsure of her voice. He smiled indulgently and led the way.

They sat, with their wine in silence only briefly. Ana wasn't sure what to say. She wanted him to kiss her again, like he had in the elevator. She wanted to take things even further...not red room further... but further.

When Ana looked up from her wine glass She found herself trapped in Christian's gaze. His grey eyes were burning into her as he stared at her intently. He was all serious now, and Ana realized that this serious formal attitude was the one he adopted when he was nervous, or unsure. He was trying to bluff his way into feeling less anxious. It was endearing.

"Miss Steele. You told me the last time you were here that you were a virgin. Before we go any further I want to discuss this with you. It should be clear to you that I am not a virgin. I have not been a virgin since I was sixteen years old." He paused, allowing her to digest the information. Sixteen was young – but she had had classmates who were sexual at that time so it wasn't like it was completely unheard of, but why was he telling her this? She opened her mouth to ask that very question but he continued.

"I made a calculated error when I first brought you to my apartment in regards to your level of experience, and I do not wish to cross any more of your boundaries prematurely." His hand was resting on her upper thigh, stroking her slowly, seductively, she felt her entire insides clench in response to him. She scooted closer to him, she wanted him. She wanted him to know she wanted him. He was intoxicating.

"Christian…Please…" She breathed, leaning in for another kiss. He stopped her gently.

"Anastasia, wait…" He murmured, caressing her cheek.

"Are you worried I won't be any good?" Ana asked, hurt. She hadn't thought of that before. He had a good ten years on her in the experience category. And she knew what other kinds of experiences he had as well. She was inexperienced. She had only really ever kissed one other boy…and that had been lackluster to say the least. It was true. She didn't have a lot of experience. But he hadn't seemed to mind in the elevator, and Ana was pretty sure she'd been able to hold her own. She didn't see what his problem was. One minute he wanted her, couldn't keep his hands off her; the next minute, he was telling her to stop. It was…it was just rude, is what it was.

Ana huffed. Christian's eyes widened in response to her.

"Well, if you don't want to waste your time with an inexperienced virgin than I'll just be going." She was mad, and embarrassed. She stood from the sofa and turned on her heel but Christian caught her by the wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Ana, wait." He commanded holding her in a firm grip. "You misunderstand. My concern here is only for your well being." He elaborated. Ana felt her scalp prickling in confusion. He was concerned for her? _Why? _She turned back to face him, finding herself enraptured by his stormy grey gaze.

"I want you, Anastasia Steele." He breathed, leaning in so his breath ghosted against her ear, before he nipped it lightly. Her entire body shivered deliciously in response to him. "I want you so badly I can hardly stand it. I want to do things to you that would drive you wild, I want to taste every inch of you." He continued….and Ana felt her insides twist. She wanted him to do those things. She wanted to touch and taste every inch of him in return. She had never wanted anyone else like she wanted him. She tugged on her lower lip with her teeth, trying to reign in her desires. He practically growled in her ear in response.

"When you bite your lip like that Anastasia, It makes me want to bite it for you."

"Christian…" She began, not even sure of what she wanted to say, not even sure of her ability to form a coherent sentence.

"I want you Anastasia. But I don't want to take from you anything you aren't willing to give." Her broke contact with her so abruptly then that it was almost as if he had to forcibly rip himself away from her; as if her touch burned him.

"Christian, I want you too!" Ana was growing exasperated with this hot-and-cold behavior. She wanted to give herself to him, she wanted to feel him.

"If you've been saving yourself…or…" He began to reason but she cut him off.

"I haven't been "saving" myself, Christian. Yes, I am a virgin. But it's not like I…I just never found the right guy, you know? It wasn't something I wanted. But I want _you, Christian…"_ Ana was surprised by the conviction of her own voice. She did want him. She wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anything. He made her skin feel like it was on fire and her insides feel as though they had turned to putty. He offered her that shy smile of his, his eyes darkening as he did.

"You…want me, Miss Steele?" His voice sounded amused, happy.

"Yes!" She practically shouted in frustration.

He pulled her to him, then, crushing her body against his hard, svelte chest. She reached up to touch him and he grabbed her by the wrist, holding her hand against her body as his mouth once again claimed hers. She melted into the kiss. His free hand held her at her waist, his long, nimble fingers moving down before sliding up the hem of her dress. She was nervous, but mostly she was excited. A man had never kissed her like this, let alone touched her like this. His fingers caressed and tickled their way up her inner thigh as they kissed, his other hand loosening its grip on her wrist while still holding her firm. And then his fingers reached the apex of her thighs. She gasped, and then moaned into his mouth as his fingers continued to stroke her through her thin, cotton panties. Her free hand snaked around to the back of his head, she wanted to play with his hair, to touch and feel him.

And suddenly his fingers were no longer stroking her, his free hand catching her other wrist and pulling it back around in front of him as he broke off the kiss, leaving her panting and confused. Before she had a chance to voice her confusion, however, he was grinning slyly at her and pulling her by her wrists backwards, away from the fireplace and toward the hallway.

"Come with me, Anastasia." he murmured, his eyes dark and locked on hers. She allowed him to lead her, and he did, all the way through the sitting area and to the hall, through a door and into a luxurious master suite that was made up in all deep blues, chromes, blacks and greys. His bedroom was so very him...Ana thought idly, looking around.

Christian released her hands and moved around behind her, allowing her to take in the room, and the massive king bed in the center of it.

He caressed her arms, dipping his head down to kiss and suckle at her neck as he slowly urged her forward into the bedroom. She turned her head to the side, granting him better access to her neck. He turned her around and they were face to face again, her eyes found his lips immediately and she pounced, pulling his head down to her, her mouth locking with his. His eyes widened in surprised but he reciprocated immediately, his left hand again reaching up to peel hers away from his face smoothly. He walked them backwards; never breaking the kiss, until Ana felt the backs of her knees hit the mattress edge.

"Lift up your arms." Christian commanded softly, and Ana did as she was told, tugging her bottom lip as she raised her arms up. Christian knelt before her then, his fingers grasping the hem of her dress and tugging upwards, slowly, torturously. Ana lifted her hips in order to assist him and he slid the dress up over her torso, over her head, and her up stretched arms. He tossed the garment to the floor and Ana found herself in nothing but her bra and panties, and a pair of heels she'd borrowed from Kate.

Christian's stormy grey eyes were almost black with desire and Ana felt herself blush at his hungry gaze. She liked the effect she had on him. It made her feel desired...hot. He stepped back from her then, and kicked off his shoes. His gaze never left hers as he slowly, tantalizingly stripped off his suit jacket, allowing it to drop to the plush carpeted floor as well. His nimble, skilled fingers made short work of the knot on his tie and he loosened and removed that next. He wrapped the tie around his left hand and stalked back toward the bed, now only in his dress shirt and slacks.

He kissed her again, sliding his free hand along her belly, sending little jolts of electricity straight to her groin. She moaned into his mouth, her fingers moving up to unbutton his dress shirt.

"Don't!" He said, a little too harshly, grabbing her hand and stopping her. She wanted to question him but his lips were already back on hers, his body urging her to lay back, his hands sliding her arms up above her head . He broke the kiss, his eyes searching hers for something, his body poised above her.

"Are you sure...?" He murmured. She grinned at him, and leaned in to kiss him again. She felt his responding smile against her lips. He slipped his silk tie over her wrists and cinched it down lightly. Ana pulled back from the kiss, questioning him with her eyes.

"Trust me..." He smirked, his hands stroking her cheek. And she did. She trusted him completely. The tie kept her hands bound, but was loose enough to not be uncomfortable. Christian slid down her body then unclipping her bra and pulling it up and over her arms, kissing the tops of her breasts, her sternum, her stomach. His tongue dipped into her navel as he continued down. Ana squirmed on the bed, arching her hips against him. She felt him smile against her stomach, and his fingers slipped through her panties tugging them gently downward. Ana lifted her head, watching him breathe in her sex before kissing his way down her inner thigh. She lay back, admiring the grace and fluidity of his movements letting herself be taken over by the feelings he was eliciting within her.

"Has a man ever kissed you here before, Anastasia?" He asked hungrily, nipping and licking at her inner thigh.

"N-No..." Ana stammered back, squirming against the bed.

"How about...here? He asked, his question punctuated by another kiss and nip along her other inner thigh, closer to her sex. She moaned.

"No...never." She mewled.

"Good..." he murmured. moving up along her sex until...until he was kissing her there...his lips and tongue teasing her clitoris. "And...here?" He asked, before continuing to tease and suckle her clit, his tongue swirling around it expertly.

"No!" She gasped, feeling everything inside of her clench. His fingers began to tickle her inner thighs lightly... then her labia...and then...he slipped one finger inside of her, still toying with her clit with his tongue. She almost bucked off the bed into him and he chuckled.

"Easy baby..." he purred against her, his other hand coming around to caress her stomach and hold her hips down."God Ana, you're so wet...so ready for me..."

"Yes!" She practically shouted. She wanted more. Wanted to feel him inside her...

"Not yet..." He murmured against her clit, his steely eyes looking up at her from where he knelt between her legs, a devilish grin gracing his perfect lips. He stroked her inner walls with his one finger, in and out, in and out...before adding a second, long, finger to join the first. He scissored his fingers inside of her, stretching her slightly. And she felt her insides clench around his fingers in response.

"Good girl." He murmured lowly, his voice laden with delicious promise. "Squeeze my fingers, baby." He commanded softly, and then his lips were back on her clitoris, blowing and kissing, sucking, licking, his fingers moving in and out of her in a slow sensual rhythm.

"Oh my...Christian!" She couldn't think about anything but the pleasure he was giving her. She had no idea she could feel like this; that this could feel...this..._good. _

"Come for me, baby." He commanded, clamping down on her clitoris and speeding up his movements. IT was enough to make Ana come undone at the seams. Her insides clamped around him and she gasped, her body arched off the bad and he held her. Her fists clenched above her head, her toes curled as waves of pleasure coursed up and down her body.

"Oh my _god! _Christian!" She gasped...collapsing back down when she felt her body finally relax...He was staring at her, an awed expression on his face, still caressing her.

"You are beautiful, Ana." He whispered. She was panting, and elated, and felt a childish giggle escape her.

"That was...wow..." She was at a loss.

He grinned in response

"I will take that as a compliment, Miss Steele." His awed tone quickly replaced by the teasing one she so enjoyed.

He lifted himself off the bed and stepped back. She scooted into a half sitting position, bringing her semi-bound hands down in front of her as she did. The tie was loose enough to slip off but she left it as it seemed to give Christian some kind of peace of mind.

Christian began to unbutton his shirt. He was moving slowly, his eyes burning into her as he did so. He was tantalizing in his movements, but Ana sensed a sort of nervousness as well. It was as if he _had to_ keep his eyes on her. It was hot, but also vulnerable. He slid the shirt off his torso and Ana's eyes went immediately to his beautiful chest. He was so toned and so perfect...but then she saw them- nine small, white, circular marks that blotted his otherwise perfect skin. Scars, that looked almost like chicken pox scars...but not. He did not look away from her when she returned her gaze to his face, her mouth open in silent question. She wanted to ask. But he said nothing, his fingers moving instead to his slacks, working the belt off first, and then unzipping his fly, slowly.

Ana looked down again, watching him as he stepped out of the slacks, his fingers toying with the hem of his boxer briefs, the last bit of material that covered a rather impressive bulge. In one swift movement, Christian divested himself of the last of his clothing, his manhood springing free and standing at attention before her.

Ana bit her lip. Her mouth was suddenly dry. She swallowed once. Twice. She was staring. But she couldn't help it.

"Do you like what you see, Miss Steele?" There was humor in his voice. She swallowed again, not trusting her voice and he sauntered back over to the bed. His movements were graceful, like a big cat stalking its prey. And Ana felt the heat pooling within her from his look alone. He poured his body over hers, urging her to lie back on the bed, his hand moving her arms back up above her head, still loosely held together with the tie. He kissed her deeply and she arched her body to his wanting to feel his skin against hers. He kept his body poised above her, just out of reach, holding himself up with one strong arm, caressing her face tenderly with his free hand. His eyes were almost black in the dim bedroom lighting, and she swallowed again, wetting her lips. Her hips rolled upwards against him in desire and he smirked.

"I love how responsive you are, Anastasia," He murmured into her ear, flexing his hips against hers and grinding his hardness into her side. She moaned and arched against him in turn. "Hang on, baby." He whispered, his voice low and husky and so incredibly sexy.

He rolled off her to the side of the bed and opened a drawer. He retrieved a square, foil packet and showed it to her before tearing it open and producing the condom. He sat up on his knees, allowing her to watch him roll the latex over his hardened cock. She licked her lips, staring. He smirked again.

He slid back over her again, his hand snaking down to the apex of her thighs. She was soaking wet. She felt like she couldn't keep her hips still. She wanted to feel him so bad.

"Mmm...God Anastasia, you are so ready for me...Do you want it, baby?" She mewled in response keening and arching off the bed.

"Tell me, Ana...Tell me what you want..." Was he toying with her? She wanted him; wanted to feel every inch of him.

"I want you..." She breathed. "I want to feel you inside me..." _I want you to make love to me "_I want you to fuck me." He kissed her again, deeply, and she felt him, felt him down there, pressing against her slick entrance. She clenched preemptively in response.

"Relax, baby...it's okay. I'll be gentle." He whispered in her ear.

And in the next instant she felt him, felt herself opening to him, felt him sliding in, slowly, achingly slowly. He pushed and she arched to meet him. It was a fullness like nothing she'd ever felt before. She didn't think he would be able to fit, not all the way any way...it would be impossible. But he slid out just a little and then flexed his hips, rolling forward in one fluid movement. Ana cried out, pushing up and into him. He was completely sheathed inside of her, and he held her still. He paused a moment, allowing her to adjust to the sensations.

"God Ana, you feel amazing." He murmured. "I'm going to start moving now...are you ready?"

"Yes!" She replied immediately. "Yes please!" And he was all too happy to oblige.

Christian pulled out and thrust forward, setting a slow, sensual rhythm. Ana rolled her hips to match his movements, clenching and unclenching her fists above her head. Christian nuzzled her neck, nipping and suckling her collar bone gently as he pumped into her , his mouth found her right nipple and he lavished it with his tongue, teasing the pert little nub and making Ana gasp as fresh waves of pleasure coursed through her. She felt herself building towards that same precipice. Christian must have sensed it as well, his mouth found her left nipple, teasing and playing with it the same way he had with her right while he picked up the speed. He slammed into her again and again, she felt him hit some secret pleasure spot inside of her and she convulsed in response as pleasure spiked.

"Come with me, Ana..."

And she did. She felt her entire body spasm, her insides tightening down around him like a vice. His resulting pleasured groan mingled with her own moans and he came apart inside her, calling her name in time with one final, deep thrust.

He collapsed off to the side, still inside of her, as he tenderly stroked her cheek. She felt another wave of euphoria hit her in the aftermath and a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"You okay?" He murmured, a flicker of doubt in his eyes. She smiled at him. _Was she okay? Oh yes...she was..._

"I'm...fantastic." She exclaimed. In truth, she'd never felt anything as intense and wonderful in her life. Was it always like this?

"Yes..." Christian agreed, "Yes you are."

Ana felt eyelids drooping, and Christian kissed her chastely on the lips before pulling out of her completely

"Sleep, baby." He commanded gently.

And Ana had been all too happy to obey.

* * *

**_A/N: So things are about to go to hell pretty rapidly in the next few chapters but I wanted to give them at least a brief interlude. Again apologies as I am a bit rusty on these things but I promise to get better :) _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: One more lighter chapter before the proverbial shit hits the fan for Christian Grey. Special thank you to the reviewer who suggested outdoorsy type dates for the inspiration for the bulk of this chapter :) Sorry for the delay in writing i was on vacation last week and have spent much of this week at work trying to catch up. As always reviews thoughts and suggestions are much appreciated :) Thank you all for sticking with me!**_

* * *

"Anastasia…Wake up Anastasia…"

A sing-song voice was invading Ana's dreamless sleep, bringing her back to the world of the living. There was no way she wanted to wake up yet. She was far too relaxed and comfortable. She reached next to her and found a second pillow to cover her head.

"Two more minutes…" She mumbled, burrowing under the blankets.

"No no Ms Steele. Now." The sing-song voice was harder now, the tone less playful and more direct. She grumbled and pulled the covers tighter over her body.

In the next instant, the covers were being torn from her body and the cool morning air of the room hit her. She grumbled again, removing the pillow from her head and forcing herself to sit up.

"Two more minutes…" She whined sleepily. A low chuckle was her reward.

"Ms Steele. You have had a total of _six_ additional minutes, already." The baritone voice reminded her. Ana perked at that sound and managed to open her eyes.

"Hello there, Ms. Steele. I am to assume then that you are _not_ a morning person?" Christian Grey was staring at her, freshly showered, and clearly amused. She blushed.

"Erm….not really…." She admitted.

"I guessed as much when you threw a pillow at me the first time you requested two additional minutes of sleep." He replied. Ana's eyes widened, betraying her surprise.

"I…what?" Christian was grinning at her, and he nodded his head to the side. She followed his movement and, there, across the floor, was a silver-grey throw pillow. "Oh jeeze…" She buried her face in her hands, completely embarrassed. But Christian didn't seem angry or annoyed; far from it, actually. He appeared relaxed, his copper hair was wet and tousled, and he wore fresh pajama bottoms and a clean v-neck t-shirt. He looked positively delicious.

He crawled onto the bed and on top of her and suddenly Ana found herself beneath him, caught in his hungry gaze. Suddenly, she was no longer tired. She bit her lip. He growled in her ear.

"You know what biting your lip like that does to me, Anastasia." He practically purred and Ana found herself wide awake.

"Erm…sorry?" She squeaked, wide-eyed and incredibly turned on. He grinned at her again

"You can make it up to me by having breakfast with me. Shower is just through there if you'd like to get cleaned up first. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." He nipped her ear and in the next instant he was off of her and sauntering out the bedroom door, leaving her to go about her morning routine in peace. If she was lucky, she would have enough time to calm her sexual libido long enough to not completely embarrass herself any further. She didnt get that chance.

WHile she had been contemplating her reflection in the mirror, Christian had knocked on the bathroom door. He stood behind her in the mirror, each of them taking in her freshly-showered form. She felt him harden behind her. He still wanted her. She still wanted him. She turned into him then and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you." She whispered, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude for this beautiful man in front of her. He looked confused.

"For what?" He asked. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Just.. thank you."

He swooped her into his arms then and kissed her deeply. She felt her insides clench in response to him. She didnt want breakfast.. She wanted him.

"Make love to me Christian.." She begged, and he carried her out of the bathroom back to his bed.

* * *

Ana tucked into her pancakes and bacon. She hadnt realized how hungry she was until she started eating. It turned out that sex before bed and first thing in the morning could really work up a girl's appetite. She was busy stuffing another piece of pancake into her mouth When Christian cleared his throat to get her attention. He'd been watching her. She flushed.

"I thought, unless you have other set plans of course, that we could enjoy the day hiking out along Coal Creek Park this morning and afternoon." Christian mused over his omelet. Ana gaped at him.

"Today? But…don't you have work?" She asked. He cocked his head to the side giving her a look that told her she'd said something stupid.

"Anastasia…it's Saturday." He deadpanned. She blushed deeper. She didn't know why but she had half expected him to send her on her way after breakfast. Like, maybe he would not want her anymore, or he would be bored with her. But this, he'd already made plans for the day…plans involving _her._ It made her smile, which made him grin.

"I assume then, that you have no set plans today either Ms. Steele?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Then it's decided. We will go hiking, and have a picnic out at Coal Creek, the weather is supposed to be quite nice today so we needn't worry about rain. " He nodded authoritatively and she grinned at him.

"That is….if you want to, of course…?" He added, almost as an afterthought, his eyes suddenly betraying his own insecurities as he looked across the breakfast bar at her.

"Christian, I would _love _to." She beamed at him and his shoulders relaxed, that shy smile of his she found so endearing finding its way to his lips.

Whelp. It looked like they were going hiking. Ana braced herself. Physical activity. Hiking. Outdoors. She could do this.

* * *

By the time they made it up the trail to the first designated picnic area, Anastasia was lagging pretty heavily behind him. He was surprised, actually. Given her lithe body and general physique, he'd anticipated that she would be more fit for a 3-mile hike than she was. Then again, watching her trip over her own two feet into his office the first time they'd met should have given him a better clue that she wasn't really a hiking kind of girl.

Christian had wanted to hike them to the second picnic area along this particular trail, as it was much more secluded and sat next to a natural stream he was sure Anastasia would have enjoyed. As it was, he wasn't sure she would make it the additional mile and a half needed to get there.

"Have we made it?" Anastasia asked. She was breathless and trying to hide it. She sounded so hopeful. Poor girl.

"Yes." He affirmed, making an executive decision that this would be good enough for today. Once Anastasia was properly his, he would insist on regular physical activity and a personal trainer to help condition her body properly. Until then, he would make the concessions needed for her well-being and happiness.

"Come." He commanded, "I'll set up the picnic for us." He handed her a bottle of water and told her to drink. She gulped it gratefully and he hid a smile as he went about setting up lunch.

This main picnic area was a little more crowded than he would have liked, but Christian set them up with a spot that was secluded by a small outcropping of tall pines. It offered them a bit of privacy and a fantastic view of the forest. He loved the smell of fresh, open air like this. It was nice to get out of the city on occasion, and he was happy to be sharing this with Anaastasia. This was all so completely new to him – taking a sub – no…not a sub - Taking a girl out on a picnic. It was a novel concept, one he never expected to see himself doing, but then he thought of Anastasia, and all those books she loved so dearly, and the simplicity of it seemed like the perfect second date. Him. Dating. It felt…new and exciting.

* * *

Ana watched with interest as Christian set up the picnic area. He was meticulous about making sure the blanket was flat and stretched out. And he lay the basket and plates out with the skill of someone who must have had to endure hours of etiquette lessons in his youth. It made her heart swell, because she knew he was doing this just for her, because she'd asked him to.

Sure they had made a deal; a deal that was supposedly to end with her signing away her freedom to him (metaphorically anyway). That thought threatened to dampen her mood so she pushed it away and instead focused on the present.

From the basket, Christian procured a charcuterie board and lay out several different varieties of meets and cheeses. He also had a pre-cut loaf of crusty bread, and a large bunch of green grapes. A bottle of expensive-looking white wine was pulled out next as well as two glasses. It was literally the perfect picnic lunch, like something out of a magazine. If it had been left to Anastasia she probably would have made a few sub sandwiches and packed a bag of chips and some fruit a long with it. But this, what Christina had set up, was positively elegant.

"Christian! This all looks too beautiful to eat!" She exclaimed, and his proud look was enough to make her knees go weak. She knew Mrs. Jones or some other member of his extensive staff most likely had the picnic basket put together for him, but he was the one setting it up for her and he was the one who'd come up with this idea that, from anyone else, would have been ridiculously romantic. She knew Christian was not the type to do romance though. She just had to keep reminding herself of that fact.

"Why Ms. Steele." He used his formal way of greeting her, amusement in his tone "You would let all this food go to waste?" He was teasing, and she knew it. She wanted to tease him back. But that deliciously dark look he was giving her drew her to him instead and she found herself moving forward to kneel doen next to him on the blanket. He shifted to give her room and she cuddled up next to him. She felt him stiffen at first and then relax and she was able to relax as well.

Christian poured each of them a glass of wine and Ana looked around as he handed her one.

"Christian are we allowed to drink here?" She asked, looking through the trees at some of the other designated picnic tables and clearings.

"Of course we are." Christian affirmed, though Ana was not so sure. Still, he seemed undeterred as he took a sip from his glass and loaded a piece of cheese and some kind of salami onto a piece of crusty bread. He lifted the treat to her lips and she took a bite. It was delicious.

* * *

The noise Anastasia made when she bit into the meat and cheese Christian prepped for her went straight to his groin. It was somewhere between a mewl and a moan and it had been completely innocent, and he was a dirty, dirty man. All he could think about doing was laying Anastasia out on the picnic blanket and taking her right ther in the woods. Damn, if only they were on a more secluded part of the trail. As it was, he did not fancy getting either of them arrested for indecent exposure. So he ignored his dick's desires and focused on feeding Anastasia instead.

He picked up a bunch of grapes and fed himself a couple before holding them out to Anastasia for her to bite. She did, giggling prettily when she dropped one. She caught it and plopped it back in her mouth grinning at him and taking another sip of wine. She fixed another piece of bread with meat and cheese and turned to feed him. He accepter her proffered morsel with a wicked gleam in his eye, making sure to lick his lips slowly and methodically when he caught sight of her staring at them. Her cute little mouth popped open at that and her eyes widened. He made a very low, very deliberate sound of hi sown pleasure and enjoyed watching Anastasia's nostrils flare in response. Oh my but she wanted him nearly as badly as he wanted her. This was more fun than he expected it to be. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

Christian leaned back and refilled his wine glass. Looking deliberatelt at Anastasia as he did so, he took a long, slow sip of his wine. He leaned in close to her, pulling her head to his and crushing hi slips to hers. He parted her lips with his tongue and then allowed the wine to flow from his mouth into hers. She moaned in response and his pants felt very, very tight. He licked the corner of her lip when they broke the kiss and she wiped her chin with her arm.

"Mmmmm..." She murmured appreciatively, her eyes glazed over. Christian was not sure how much longer he could resist not taking her, and making her his again.

"Perhaps, after the picnic, we should retire back to Escala and-"

"Yes!" Anastasia was agreeing before he even had the chance to finish his sentence.

He grinned at her.

"Well then, Ms. Steele. Eat up." He continued to feed her with increased ferver. Between bites they would kiss and make out. He felt like a horny teenager, or at least, like what horny teenagers probably felt like, making out in public for all the world to see. He didnt care. He was completely smitten.

When they'd finished, Anastasia helped him pack up the basket. His dick was so hard it was becoming increasingly hard to focus. If he wasnt very vareful. He would take her right there on the grass, spectators be damned. He could tell she wanted him too, wanted to get back to Escala. Why had he chosen a hiking trail so far out from the city. He wanted Anastasia in his bed. Now.

"Let's go," He commanded. And Anastasia followed him back out from the clearing and onto the trail to make the hike down.

* * *

Christian hiked quickly down the hill. His long, lean legs allowed him to move gracefully and with ease at a pace that had Ana struggling to keep up. She had felt him earlier so she knew how turned on he was and she knew that was fueling his movements. The damn trail was just too public and she wanted to jump his bones just as badly as he seemed to want to jump hers. She was insatiable, and her favortie flavor in the world was Christian Grey.

He was moving down the cross-hatch of the trail with ease and she was following suit to the best of her ability. Going down was easier than going up the hill, but she had tripped over a couple of loose rocks already and she was trying to keep her footing.

Christian looked so perfect in this natural setting, so at ease, the sun shining on his coppery brown hair. He was wearing well-fitted jeans and solid brown hiking boots complimented by that white v-neck t-shirt she adored. He looked so natural, a true adonis. She was so busy staring at him that she forgot to look at her feet and suddenly the toe of her own brand-new (Christian-purchased) hiking boot got wedged between the ground and a particularly heavy bowling-ball sized rock. In the next instant Ana found herself being catapulted forward while her ankle remained lodged between the rock and the hard dirt beneath it.

"Ahhh!" She cried out as she fell, alerting Christian ahead of her.

Christian turned around in an instant. Seconds later, the picnic basket clattered to the ground

"Anastasia!" He shouted. Ana was half on her butt, half on her side, flat on the ground of the trail. The rock had slipped and was crushing her ankle. Christian lifted the rock with ease and tossed it to the side, his large gentle hands checking her leg and ankle over. She winced when he touched the spot the rock had been crushing. It hurt. A lot.

"Im sorry!" Ana groaned, turning red with embarassment. "I'm such a klutz."

"You're hurt." Heis voice as low, and it sounded angry.

"I-I'm sorry"

Christian shook his head at her apology. He was angry but it didnt seem to be at her.

"Can you stand?" He asked, giving her his hand to help her up. She took it and stood shakily, placing most of her weight on her good ankle. Christian watched her carefully.

"Try to put a little pressure on it." He coaxed. And she did. And it _hurt. _She winced again and bit back a cry of pain. "Stop." Christian commanded, moving to support her against him so she wasnt left on one leg. Christian looked first up the trail and then down the trail. It was not a particularly steep trail but they were still at least a mile away from the car park and the Audi. How was she going to get down when she could barely stand? She bit her bottom lip, fretting. Christian seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

Without saying a word, the knelt down on the ground in front of her and turned his back to her. She looked down at him, balancing precariously on her uninjured foot in utter confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Hop on." He replied. "I'll carry you down."

"What?! Christian, no. You cant. Its too-"

"Hop on." He insisted, his voice taking on that edge that told her he meant business.

Tentatively, Ana put her hands on Christian's shoulders and straddled his back. He stifferned. She knew he didnt really like to be touched. But he didnt stop her. Instead he stood, hoisting her up on his back, holding her legs around his torso and allowing her to hold onto his shoulders and neck for support.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Are _you _okay?" She asked, more concerned.

"Im fine. Let's get you off this hill."

And with that, Christian started the journey down the hill, slower this time, carefully navigating the cross hatches. Ana felt ridiculous. He was giving her a piggy back ride like a child and she was sure some people had been staring. But Christian seemed unaffected by it all, and she had to admit, this was probably the most efficient way of getting back to the car. She just wished she hadnt been such a klutz in the first place.

* * *

What had he been thinking? Taking an inexperienced hiker on a trail and then rushing her down the path, all because his dick wanted a little attention? He was such an idiot. He was such a selfish, horrible, damaged person. And now Anastasia had had to pay the price.

He carried her back to the car, ignoring her when she tried to insist that she walk at least part of the way. There was no way in hell he was going to let her damage her injured ankle any further, and she was not going to be walking on it until they knew how bad the damage was. That was final.

Once back at the Audi, Christian helped Anastasia into the passenger's seat. He was half way through putting her seatbelt on her when her annoyed voice penetrated his brain.

"Christian, I'm _fine! _I'm not an invalid. I can put my own seatbelt on." He heard her. But he was already half way through, so he finished buckling her in before racing around to the driver's side of the vehicle. Of all the days to give Taylor the day off. He cursed himself again and set the course for his mother's hospital.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get your ankle x-rayed." He announced. Anastasia was silent a second, but he braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"Christian, I'm fine - I dont need to go to the hospital, I just twisted my ankle a little bit. I am sure it will be _fine." _Chrisitan shook his head.

"Hospital first." He insisted. He would not argue this with her.

Anstasia huffed in the seat next to him and he saw her roll her eyes. Even now, even with her injury, he wanted to take her over his knee and give her a sound spanking. He was a sick man. He cursed himself again and drove as fast as he safely could manage to Seattle Children's Hospital.

* * *

"Christian..." Ana began, peering out the window of the Audi at the emergency room door signs. "This is a pediatrics hospital." Christian was already parked and out of the vehicle, moving around to the passenger's side door with a wheel chair. He was insisting that she not walk on her injured ankle.

"I know." He told her as he opened her door and presented the wheel chair for her to scoot out of the car and into. She did so and he shut the door, wheeling her towards the entrance. "My mother works here. I trust her opinion on medical issues more than anyone's." THey were already through the doors when his words penetrated Ana's mind. She was..He was taking her to his...while she was...like this?!

"Your mother?!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. I have been having a lot going on at work; that coupled with an angry bout of writers block made this chapter a little rough and a lot late. But hopefully things are bck on track now :) Please let me know what you thought and I promise the next update will be much sooner this time :) **

* * *

Ana knew Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey before the woman introduced herself. She recognized the elegance with which the woman walked when she came toward them; it was the same elegance with which Christian carried himself. She also knew because she felt Christian physically relax when the woman made her way toward them.

Dr. Trevelyan Grey was a pretty woman with kind, amber eyes; her auburn hair was pulled into a neat, prim bun. Her face lit up when she saw Christian and Ana couldn't help but smile.

"Christian!" She took her son by his arms and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for seeing us, Mother, I know you are busy."

"Nonsense. I will always take the time for you, Christian."

Ana felt out of place while the two exchanged familial greetings, sitting in the wheel chair Christian had insisted on when all she wanted to do was stand and look semi-presentable to Christian's mother. Dr Trevelyan-Grey turned to her then and beamed at her with a wide comforting smile. Ana blushed.

"You must be Anastasia. I am so glad to meet you. I was beginning to think my son was a hermit." She laughed softly, putting Ana at ease. "Now, Christian tells me your ankle was caught under a particularly heavy rock. Let's get you x-rayed and I can get a better understanding of what's going on in there. Sound good?" She smiled again and Ana found herself smiling back.

"Sounds good. Thank you Dr."

"Please, Anastasia, call me Grace."

"Thank you, Grace." She smiled, and Christian's mother beamed at her, taking the reins of her wheel chair and moving them toward the elevator. Christian followed.

"Christian dear," Grace addressed him then, "Why don't you go ahead and wait in the waiting room. We won't be long." Grace smiled and Ana looked up to see Christian scowling like an errant child. It was adorable. Grace caught Ana's gaze and grinned at her conspiratorially, "Besides, it'll give us a chance for a little girl talk." She winked at Ana as a look of horror crossed Christian's face. Ana couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

* * *

Ana sat on the edge of the patient exam table, fretting, her leg propped up. She was alone in the room, the x-rays having been completed. She was waiting for Dr Trevelyan Grey to return and admiring the wall-paper giraffes and elephants that paraded in a border along the wall of the room. It made her feel even more young and awkward to be sitting on a pediatrician's exam table. A pediatrician who's son she'd slept with for the very first time only the night before.

Grace returned to the room, a pleasant smile on her face. She shut the door be hind her and sat down on a little stool that faced Ana.

"'I've received the x-rays back Anastasia," She began without preamble "And the good news is your ankle is not broken. " She paused, and the way she said it immediately made Ana wonder what the bad news was. "You did however, manage a pretty bad sprain." She paused and her warm hands touched Ana's injured ankle tenderly. "The swelling is still pretty bad but I'll prescribe an anti inflammatory which should help with that. It will hurt for the next few days, and I certainly wouldn't recommend you go running any marathons for a while, but I think you'll be just fine." She smiled and Ana smiled in response. That was great news.

"Thank you so much, Doctor, " She grinned, relieved.

"Please, call me Grace." Dr. Trevelyan Grey insisted again, and Ana flushed at the woman's familiarity.

"Tell me, Anastasia, How long have you known my son? Forgive me but I was quite surprised when he called asking if I would see you." Grace smiled at her disarmingly and Ana felt a little wary. This was the awkward part of conversing with Christian's mother that she'd hoped to avoid."

"I er… " Ana paused, hesitating on how to best answer the woman's question. She couldn't very well mention the sex dungeon Christian had shown her, or the contract, or the deal he'd made to take her on dates as long as she considered his other offer. "Well, we met a couple of weeks ago, I interviewed him for the WSU school paper, Christian was giving the commencement speech." She explained. Grace's eyes widened.

"Oh, you're a student?" She asked, "What are you studying?"

"I erm, was a student. I just graduated actually. English lit. I've been interviewing at publishing houses here in Seattle." Grace nodded in approval, and gestured for Ana to hop down off the exam table and back into the wheelchair.

"Well that's just wonderful." Grace continued to beam at her. "Lets not keep Christian waiting any longer. Shall we? Poor dear is probably tearing his hair out by now. I keep telling him he's going to go prematurely bald if he keeps that habit up." Grace was poised but friendly when she spoke and Ana found herself giggling at the image of a balding Christian.

* * *

Christian was pacing the waiting room. He was agitated. How long did it take for an x-ray anyway? His mother knew he hated to wait, yet she'd sent him out here alone to stew. It was….frustrating.

He heard the door to the waiting area open and he looked up to see his mother wheeling Anastasia back into the room. Both women were giggling. Ana looked up to see him as he ran a hand through his hair, her eyes widened, and she clapped her hand to her mouth as fresh giggles erupted. Was she laughing at _him? _He glared at them both and Ana looked contrite, though his mother was clearly still amused.

"How long were you planning on hiding miss Anastasia here from us, Christian, honestly. You two must come over for dinner this weekend. I'll invite Elliott as well. "

Christian ignored her demands.

"How is Anastasia's ankle."

"It's fine, Christian." Ana attempted to placate him. He nodded at her politely but looked pointedly at his mother who sighed in exasperation.

"She's got a nasty sprain, dear. But nothing was broken. She should be able to walk just fine. Just try to go easy on it okay dear?" She turned back to Ana who nodded in compliance. Christian frowned. It was his fault. At least it wasn't broken…but it was a 'nasty sprain', and it was his fault.

"Thank you so much for your help Dr. Trevelyan, erm, Grace, I really appreciate it." Anastasia thanked his mother again and his mother smiled at her indulgently.

"Come, Anastasia. Let's go home." He took command of Anastasia's wheel-chair from his mother .Belatedly, he realized that when he'd said home, he meant his home, not Anastasia's home. Catching a knowing glance and smile from his mother, he knew that she had heard his faux pas as well.

* * *

Ana had thought Christian meant to take her back to her home, but when he insisted on taking her back to Escala she protested.

"Christian. I need to go to my home.I need to get some of my clothes together. I don't have anything to wear tonight or tomorrow for that matter. " She tried to explain, but Christian waved her off.

"I've had my personal shopper pick up a few things for you." He offered by way of explanation. Ana let out an exasperated huff and he turned to look at her briefly, a confused expression on his face.

"Christian. You don't have to keep buying me things. I have clothes. I just needed to go home and get them."

"Ana, I can afford it" He dismissed her.

"That's not the point though." She tried to explain. _I don't want to feel like your Mistress…or your whore. _She thought to herself, and blushed at the thought. That was silly. He didn't think that way…she was almost certain he didn't think of her that way, so she shouldn't think of herself that way…logically, she knew that, but emotionally, she couldn't shake the feeling.

It was Christian's turn to sigh in exasperation.

"Anastasia. If you would like to pick up some things from your home I will take you there. I would like you to stay with me tonight though. After today, I don't want you on your feet too much, and I know my mother prescribed some medicine for you, I don't want you to be alone should you have an adverse reaction to it."

There he was again. Being logical, being sweet in his own way. He was offering to look after her. How could she refuse? She leaned over in the car as he drove and gave him a light peck on the cheek. His eyes widened, his expression was priceless, but he kept his focus on the road and Ana had to stifle a giggle.

"Okay, Christian." She acquiesced. Then added as an afterthought. "Thank you."

* * *

Christian was being an absolute gentleman. He had insisted on carrying Ana up to his pent house when they'd arrived in the parking garage at Escala, even though Ana had tried to insist she could walk. He had sent Taylor to fetch the perscription of anti-inflammatories. He'd checked the kitchen for food before announcing, with an air of embarassment, that he feared his cooking would only serve in making Ana sick as well as injured before he ordered some take out from a Thai place Ana had never heard of. He was waiting on her hand and foot and Ana had never felt more awkward.

It was like a Greek God praying to a farm girl. And she found herself equal parts embarassed, and pleased.

When taylor returned with the medications Christian made a show of reading over all the labels thoroughly before he handed her two pills and a glass of water.

"Drink the whole glass. The food should be here shortly and I dont want those pills making you nauseous." He commanded. Ana obliged, smiling as she put the glass to her lips.

The thai food arrived shortly after that, and Ana had to admit again that Christian's taste in restuarants was exquisite, the flavors were delicious and it wasnt too spicy.

After dinner, Ana sat on the sofa in the living room with her leg propped up on two throw pillows. Christian sat next to her, sipping coffee. He'd foregone wine tonight, he hadnt wanted the alcohol to react with the pills Ana had taken and decided it would be best if they both went without for the night. Ana still thought the whole thing was ridiculous, she was fine, it was just a sprain, and she didnt need this lavish attention (though she certainly didnt mind it). It was...nice. Christian was more than nice...he made her feel special, and cared for, like no one else ever had, not even her mother. And that made her feel... bad. This was not what he had presented himself to be when they first met. He wanted her to submit to him, to be his...sex slave, or submissive, or whatever. And she had a sinking feeling that this was not the kind of thing he did with his submissives.

_I don't do relationships, Anastasia..._

_I don't want to be your boyfriend..._

_I want to be your Dom..._

The thought mader her frown deeper.

* * *

Anastasia's mood had shifted, and Christian had no idea why. The girl was sitting next to him, seemingly deep in thought, her brow furrowed, her leg propped up. The frown on her lips was particularly upsetting and Christian felt an unease wash over him.

"What's wrong, Anastasia? Are you in pain?" He asked.

She shook her head, taciturn. He hated when Anastasia went taciturn on him. He could never get a solid read on her and it made him uncomfortable. He didn't like feeling uncomfortable.

"Then what is troubling you?" He persisted, keeping his voiice deliberately soft. She looked away from him briefly and he was annoyed by her reluctance to answer him. "Anastasia..." He said her name in warning.

"It...it wouldnt be like this. Would it?" She asked, softly, still not looking at him. He felt his own brow furrow. What was she talking about? What wouldin't be like, what?

"Anastasia, I do not know what you mean." He said in response, still trying to work out the puzzle behind her words. She turned to look at him again and he almost thought he saw tears in her eyes. Shit. What was making her so sad?

"I mean." She started...then stopped again. She squared her shoulders and looked at him again "I mean...this." She gestured to his living room, to him and to herself. "All of this...if I...agreed to your contract...it wouldnt be like this...would it? It would be like..." She trailed off, but her gaze shifted to the upstairs where his playroom was set up.

"Have you read the contract yet, Ana?" He asked her, already knowing the answer. She shook her head. "Have I pushed you to do so before you were ready?" He asked and again she shook her head. "Do you think I would do anything that you would be unable to handle?" He further prodded, his own mood shifting.

"I dont even know what I can handle." She retorted. She sounded exasperated. "I...I like this." She was lamenting the loss of something she hadnt even lost yet and it angered him.

"You are not giving me fair credit, Miss Steele." He shifted his approach, adopting a more formal tone. "We would work together to find out just what you could handle. It would be new for both of us. I asked for compromise, Miss Steele. That means that both sides would give a little. I believe I have shown you in good faith I am willing to give on certain things when it comes to you...I am not a patient man by nature, but I will afford you the time you need to consider my proposal, and I would, if you agreed to my arrangement, afford you the time you needed to train properly with me as your Dom."

"But it wouldn't be like this...you know, picnics, dinner, love-making..." She trailed off again and Christian felt himself growing more agitated. He'd told her what she could expect from him, he as doing his best here, and she was only looking at the down side.

"It would be different. Yes." He agreed. "In a compromise, both sides have to bend a little to find harmony."

"But what if I break...?" She whispered sounding again on the verge of tears.

"I would never let that happen, Ana." He answered, surprised by the honestly of his own admission.

She tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ears and began worrying her mouth over the skin of her thumb. It made her look that much younger, that much more vulnerable. It made Christian's protective instincts kick in. He could not help himself when he pulled her gently to him on the sofa, tucking her body against his, careful to keep her injured ankle free and elevated on the pillows. She relaxed against him but continued to chew her thumb, another nervous habit.

He kissed the back of her head and held her to him.

There was still so much she didn't know; about his past, about his phobias, about why he needed to control. She thought he was going to break her. Would he break her? Was what he needed too much for her? The darkness inside of him was hissing at him in anger and dispair. He held onto Ana even tighter and they sat together quietly.

This was never going to work. But he could not force himself to let her go.

* * *

_She slipped out of the service elevator and into the parking garage. She felt dejected. She'd been hoping Master would come to the playroom. She'd waited like a good girl there for him, just the way he liked. He'd brought the interloper home. She wouldn't have even minded if the interloper had joined them, if it meant showing Master how good she could be. _

_But Master did not come. _

_She had heard them though; Master, and his new plaything. The stupid girl had apparently gone and hurt herself and now Master couldn't even use her properly. __**She **__would never be so careless. She always kept herself healthy and in shape and ready for Master. _

_She felt so betrayed. The cold metal of the gun was little comfort to her tonight. She could get rid of the interloper. She could get rid of herself. She wanted to show Master her devotion to him, and maybe then he would love her again. She sighed, not knowing yet what she wanted to do and exited the parking garage out onto the streets outside Escala. _

_There was a man watching her. _

_He stood on the sidewalk about 20 yards away from her, staring in her direction. He had a broad stance, and she turned to let him know she saw him. He stepped forward then, under the light of a street lamp, and she gasped. _

_It was Master. _

_It was Master, but it wasn't Master. _

_"__Hello Leila." He knew her! He must have known Master too. Cautiously, she approached him, still clutching the gun tightly for support. _

* * *

Leila Williams moved with a kind of drunken grace. She swayed like a will-o-the-wisp when she moved, as if she was about to be blown away on a breeze at any minute. He knew he would find her here, sneaking out of Christian's apartment. This was not the first time she'd done this, and it would not be the last, she had ways in and out that even he did not know. She was rash, and impulsive. She could be volatile, but he was sure that, with the proper approach, he could control her.

"Hello Leila." He greeted her, stepping into the light. She approached him. He saw the glint of her gun, but he was confident that she would not be using that on him, or anyone for that matter.

"How are you, this evening, Leila?" He continued, feigning interest in her well-being. She smiled uneasily at him. She was a waif of a thing. She looked down at the ground pitifully and shook her head.

"Not so good…" Her voice had a lilt to it and when she looked up at him again her lips were pursed into the perfect pout. He feigned displeasure.

"Did your Master disown you?" He asked, in mock shock. She looked at him quizzically, as if assessing him, before looking to the ground again and nodding her head.

"That was very foolish of him." He continued. And he took another step forward, towards her. She did not back away. "You would like to get your Master back?" He took a soft approach. She sulked and nodded her head sullenly again.

"Yes Sir…but…but Master has found a new girl."

He knew she was talking about Anastasia Steele. She was not pleased that the young woman had managed to turn Christian's head.

"But the new girl is not a good submissive pet like you, is she Leila.." He replied knowingly. She shook her head again.

"No Sir." She affirmed.

"I know what your Master needs, Leila…I think you do too. Do you know what your Master needs?" She nodded sullenly.

"But Master does not want it any more." She pouted.

"I think he does." He replied. "I think he's just forgotten…"

She looked up at him hopefully then. And he knew he had her,

"Would you like to help me remind your Master of what he needs, Leila? "

"Help…?" She sounded lost. "Master?"

"Yes…" He affirmed, grinning. She nodded again.

"I want to help Master remember, Sir." She spoke softly, melodically. Even her assertions sounded wistful and docile. And a not-so small part of him wanted to watch her eyes widen in fear, watch her try to assert herself while his hands were around her throat…squeezing…controlling her life force with the slightest of pressure….but he tamped that thought back down. She was off limits for now. There was another, he had in mind to tame his inner demons. Leila was safe with him, for the time being.

"Come Leila." He held out his hand to her and she complied, placing her smaller hand in his. He squeezed it softly and kissed her knuckles. Her cheeks turned rosy and she averted her gaze modestly.

"Yes Sir."


End file.
